Abnormal
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: Kakashi itu tidak normal -menurut Sakura- karena pria itu menyukai sesama jenis (baca: gay). Tapi Sakura lebih tidak normal lagi karena menyukai pria macam Kakashi. / "A-aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" / "Maaf, aku menyukai pamanmu." / KakaSaku, slight KakaIru, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, RnR? :) / Epilog Update! :)
1. Chapter 1

_"__Hatake-san!"_

_"__Ya?"_

_"__A-aku... aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_"__Maaf. Aku... menyukai pamanmu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Abnormal_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe)_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Prolog_**

_Dia pasti sudah gila. Dan aku pasti lebih gila lagi karena menyukai pria seperti dia._

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam kepalaku, terus terngiang ditelingaku. Haah, aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila!

_Coba bayangkan, aku menyukai seorang pria!_

Oke, menyukai seorang pria itu memang hal yang sangat wajar bagi seorang gadis remaja sepertiku.

_Dan aku ditolak!_

Oke, itu juga hal yang wajar, mungkin—meski sebenarnya aku sakit hati, tentu saja (hey, siapa yang tidak sakit hati saat pernyataan cintamu ditolak, huh?). Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah pria itu menyukai pamanku!

Yang tentu saja pamanku adalah seorang laki-laki!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku-_chan_!"

Panggilan itu membuatku yang tengah bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebalku, mendengus pelan. Melirik panda imut yang bertengger manis di atas nakas—pukul tujuh pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkanku di hari libur. Menyebalkan!

"Saku-_chan_!" panggilan itu kembali terdengar, disusul ketukan pada pintu kamarku. Aku mengerang pelan sebelum kemudian bangkit dan melangkah gontai ke arah pintu. Wajah manis pamanku langsung menyambut begitu pintu kamarku terbuka. Senyum cerah terpatri di wajahnya yang memang sudah manis—yang tentu saja akan membuat wanita manapun akan goyah imannya. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku untukku—bertahun-tahun hidup bersamanya membuatku tahu dan hafal di luar kepala, bahwa ada maksud terselubung di balik senyumnya itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus, tentu saja—hey, dia sudah mengganggu waktu tidurku!

Umino Iruka, adalah pamanku, dan laki-laki yang kuhindari selama sebulan penuh setelah tragedi penolakan cinta itu—hey, kau juga pasti akan mengalami _shock_ berat sepertiku kalau tahu orang yang kau sukai ternyata adalah seorang uhuk-_gay_-uhuk dan orang itu menyukai pamanmu sendiri!

"Anoo... kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau temanku menginap disini selama beberapa hari?" aku mendongak, menatap Paman Iruka dengan kening berkerut. Apalagi saat mendengar pamanku itu menanyakannya dengan hati-hati—dia mendadak selalu menjaga tutur katanya dan mendadak selalu berbuat baik padaku –padahal dia sering mem-_bully_-ku waktu aku kecil dulu- setelah sebulan penuh aku menghindarinya. Yah, aku memang tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian itu. Aku tidak ingin Paman Iruka mengalami ketakutan yang berlebih (?) setelah mengetahui bahwa dia disukai oleh laki-laki. Oh, aku bisa membayangkan betapa malangnya pamanku.

"Kenapa teman paman ingin menginap disini?" tanyaku acuh. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli teman Paman Iruka mau menginap disini atau mau menginap dimana pun. Yeah, aku menanyakannya hanya sekedar untuk basa-basi, mungkin—tidak mungkin 'kan aku hanya diam saja dan tiba-tiba membanting pintu kamar di depan wajah manis pamanku? Bisa-bisa kemanisan pamanku rontok seketika.

"Dia sedang ada masalah keluarga dan dia kabur dari rumah. Aku merasa kasihan saat dia bilang dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini selama sementara –beberapa hari, sampai masalahnya selesai. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Aku menaikkan alisku cuek, sebelum kemudian menyahut datar, "tidak apa-apa. Asal dia tidak merepotkan."

"_Arigatou_, Saku-_chan_." Paman Iruka tersenyum, sebelum kemudian menepuk puncak kepalaku ringan dan berbalik pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengikat rambut merah mudaku yang panjangnya sudah melebihi bahu menjadi satu, kemudian menepuk pelan pakaianku dan melangkah keluar, menunggu Paman Iruka di ruang tamu. Karena katanya hari ini teman Paman Iruka akan datang. Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran siapa teman pamanku itu—apakah dia laki-laki atau malah perempuan?

Dan suara bel membuatku tersentak pelan. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan membuka pintu. Keningku berkerut saat melihat Paman Iruka berdiri di depan pintu, sendirian.

"Dimana temanmu, paman?" tanyaku heran. Paman Iruka tersenyum, mengedikkan dagunya ke arah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Aku menatap seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri membelakangiku dan tampaknya pria itu tengah mengambil barang-barangnya yang berada di dalam mobil.

_Tunggu!_—mataku menyipit. Kenapa rasanya punggung itu tidak asing? Kenapa rasanya aku mengenal postur tubuh jangkung itu? Kenapa rasanya rambut perak yang mencuat melawan gravitasi itu juga tidak asing? Jangan-jangan—

_Ah, tidak mungkin!_—aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang mulai menari-nari di otakku. Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Hey, kau sudah selesai, Kakashi?"

_Tidak mungkin!_—mendadak aku menahan napas saat mendengar Paman Iruka menyebut nama itu. Nama dari orang yang tidak normal itu. Dan nama dari orang yang mati-matian aku hindari selama dua bulan ini. Dan setelah aku berhasil menata hatiku, orang itu kembali datang. Membuat semuanya kembali berantakan.

"Iya, iya... ini aku sudah sele—ah, Sakura!" dan tanpa merasa berdosa, pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sembari melemparkan senyum yang –harus kuakui- manis. Dan sialnya senyum itu mulai menggoyahkan imanku.

_Tidak-tidak-tidak!_—aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh lengah, dan aku tidak boleh jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya!

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sakura."—tapi sialnya, hatiku mengkhianati akal sehatku. Dan sialnya lagi jantung ini berdegup dengan kencang saat pria itu kembali melemparkan senyum manisnya. Aku menatapnya tajam alih-alih membalas sapaannya, dan dapat kulihat keningnya berkerut. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada wajahnya yang –sialnya- semakin tampan itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Paman Iruka. Dan tanpa perlu repot-repot bertanya, Paman Iruka sudah mengerti arti tatapanku.

"Dia Hatake Kakashi, teman yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi. Kau masih ingat dia 'kan?"

_'__Tentu saja aku masih ingat!'_—aku menggerutu dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan pria itu kalau setiap kali aku berusaha melupakannya yang ada malah aku semakin sering memikirkannya, huh? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Dan, Saku-_chan_, Kakashi akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari."

Kupikir, aku adalah orang paling sial di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Yosha~~! Alohaa~~ saya balik lagi bawa fanfic kakasaku yang tentunya gaje dan absurd kayak biasanya... haha XD berhubung kayaknya fandom kakasaku itu kayaknya sepi banget, jadi saya mau ngeramein... juga sebenernya sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya lagi enggak ada ide buat nerusin fanfic saya yang 'Mistake!' orz hehehehe XD dan berhubung ini baru prolog, jadi saya sengaja bikin yang pendek banget, muahahaha XD_**

**_Mind to review? ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Abnormal_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Genre: Romance, Humor (maybe)_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'__Kupikir, aku adalah orang paling sial di dunia. Dan ternyata aku memang sial__.__'_ –aku sibuk merutuki diriku sendiri dalam hati—lebih tepatnya, merutuki nasibku. Oh, bagaimana takdir bisa begitu kejam? Mempertemukanku kembali dengan orang yang mati-matian aku hindari. Tidakkah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk _move on_?

"Saku-_chan_?" suara Paman Iruka membuatku tersentak pelan. Mengerjapkan mata, aku mencongak untuk menatap Paman Iruka yang kini tengah menatapku bingung, "Kau baik-baik saja, Saku-_chan_?"

"Oh—tentu." Aku menjawab cepat, menganggukkan kepalaku sembari melemparkan senyum canggung—bagaimana tidak? Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Kakashi padaku sekarang, dan rasanya jantungku jumpalitan, berdegup tak karuan. Sial.

"Nah, Saku-_chan_... bagaimana kalau kau membantu Kakashi berbenah? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kalimat bernada polos yang dilontarkan Paman Iruka membuatku mendelik ke arahnya. _Membantu Kakashi berbenah_? Yang benar saja! Bukankah itu artinya aku akan berada di dalam satu ruangan bersama Kakashi? Hanya _berdua_?

"Tapi, Paman—" kalimatku menggantung di udara saat Paman Iruka dengan cepat berbalik dan melangkah menuju dapur. Aku menghela napas pelan, mendadak lesu. Duh—memikirkan berdua dengan Kakashi saja aku sudah begini, apalagi memikirkan Kakashi yang akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari?

Kembali menghela napas pelan, diam-diam aku melirik ke arah Kakashi. Dan sialnya, pria itu tengah menatapku sekarang. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajah, berpura-pura sibuk menghitung tas yang dibawa Kakashi.

"Kenapa melirikku begitu, Sakura?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan ringan, tapi anehnya aku melonjak kaget—aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terkejut begini hanya karena mendengar suara Kakashi. Ah, sial.

Berdehem pelan, aku melipat tanganku di belakang punggung sambil berpura-pura mengamati tas-tas Kakashi, "Kenapa kau membawa tas banyak sekali, Kakashi?"

"Yah, mungkin karena aku akan tinggal disini untuk waktu yang cukup lama—" aku melirik Kakashi saat pria jangkung itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kulihat Kakashi melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatapku tajam, "—Kau pikir aku akan menjawab seperti itu? Haha. Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura. Kau masih saja tidak berubah."

_'__Masih saja tidak berubah'_—kata-kata itu membuatku menggigit bibir pelan. Kenapa dia berkata seolah dia _sangat_ mengenalku dulu? Dan itu membuat dadaku kembali bergemuruh. Perasaan itu kembali menggelayuti hatiku—perasaan yang ingin aku enyahkan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dan gara-gara pria-sialan-tidak-normal ini, semua usahaku untuk _move on_ selama dua bulan penuh jadi sia-sia.

Mendengus pelan, aku mengambil salah satu tas Kakashi yang berukuran lebih kecil dari tas-tas Kakashi yang lain, kemudian melangkah pergi mendahului Kakashi menuju kamar tamu, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak berubah? Bukan urusanmu, kan? Dan lebih baik, sekarang kita berbenah."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi." Aku bisa mendengar Kakashi mencibir. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. _Abaikan saja,_ aku bergumam dalam hati sembari menaruh tas di tanganku di dekat lemari, kemudian berbalik untuk mendapati Kakashi yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Aku mengerutkan kening, menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa tas-tas itu kemari? Semakin cepat kita berbenah, semakin cepat kita makan malam—"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kemari?" Kakashi menyela dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku ber-'hah?' tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu! Memangnya aku peramal, huh?

"Tidak." Aku menjawab ketus. Melangkah keluar dari kamar tamu sambil menghentakkan kakiku dengan sebal—bahkan aku sengaja menyenggol bahu Kakashi saat berpapasan di pintu. Salah sendiri—kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu? Dan salahnya kenapa menjadi seorang pria-tampan-yang-tidak-normal. Membuatku sakit hati saja.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kabur dari rumah?" aku mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan kasar menyeret sebuah koper yang berukuran cukup besar—agak mengherankan. Kenapa orang yang kabur dari rumah membawa banyak sekali barang? Seperti mau pindahan saja.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku peramal?" menjawab pertanyaan-menyebalkan itu dengan sebuah gerutuan, aku mendorong tubuh Kakashi untuk menjauh dari pintu—oke, mungkin kelihatannya aku galak sekali sampai mendorong-dorong tubuh Kakashi seperti ini. Tapi, ketahuilah... ini semua akibat penolakan di masa lalu yang menimbulkan dendam kesumat tak berkesudahan. Halah.

Aku mendengar suara tawa kecil di belakangku—yang membuatku semakin kesal. Dan Kakashi kembali bersuara, "Coba tebak."

"Hah?" dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuhku, menatap tak mengerti ke arah Kakashi yang kini malah menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai dinding di sebelah pintu, dengan alis abu-abu yang dinaik-turunkan tak jelas. Apa-apaan sih, pria ini? Setelah menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya dia tanyakan pada peramal, sekarang dia menyuruhku menebak? Maksudnya menebak alasan dibalik kaburnya seorang Hatake Kakashi dari rumah?

Tapi, walaupun menggerutu tak jelas dalam hati, otakku tetap berputar juga. Mencoba menebak alasan kaburnya Kakashi dari rumah. Dan sebuah _skenario_ terlintas dengan gila di otakku, "Kau... kabur dari rumah karena orang tuamu tahu kalau kau menyukai err—sesama jenis, dan mencoba menjodohkanmu dengan anak perempuan salah satu rekan mereka agar kau kembali jadi normal. Tapi kau tidak mau. Akhirnya kau kesini untuk—"_ meminta bantuanku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu dan akhirnya kita akan melakukan nikah kontrak_. Aku meneruskan dalam hati, tidak sanggup mengungkapkan kalimat penuh percaya diri itu. Yeah—jangan tanya aku dapat ide dari mana. Salahkan Yamanaka Ino yang sudah meracuni otakku dengan drama-drama koleksinya itu. Tapi tentu saja, skenario dramatis seperti itu tidak akan menjadi alasan utama bagi Kakashi untuk meninggalkan rumahnya, kan—

"Oh! Kau menebaknya dengan benar, Sakura!"

—_hah?_

Aku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya, menatap Kakashi yang kini melangkah ke arahku dengan cepat dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan tatapan takjub. "Kau mirip seorang peramal, Sakura... aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan menebak dengan benar."

_'__Jadi, hidup seorang Hatake Kakashi ternyata dramatis.'_ Aku _sweatdrop_. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahku memanas. Apakah bagian 'Kakashi akan menjadikanku kekasih pura-puranya' juga benar?

"Tapi tentu saja, bagian aku yang memintamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku dan melakukan nikah kontrak itu tidak benar." Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Kakashi berujar dengan menyebalkan, dengan sebuah seringaian dan kekehan yang membuatku kesal. Menepuk puncak kepalaku sekali, Kakashi kembali menyeringai.

"Ah—jadi kau masih mengharapkanku ya, Sakura?"

"_U-urusai_! _Baka_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya makan malam menjadi sesi curhatku pada Paman Iruka—yeah, meskipun aku pernah menghindarinya selama satu bulan penuh, tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak _curhat_ padanya. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali Paman Iruka bilang kalau aku harus makan dengan tenang, tetap saja aku akan mengeluarkan paling tidak satu-dua kalimat tentang apapun—seperti misalnya tentang Ino yang baru saja berpacaran dengan Sai, atau tentang guru Sejarah yang menyebalkan, atau tentang apapun.

Namun malam ini berbeda. Karena selain ada orang lain yang ikut duduk di meja makan, juga karena _mood_-ku tidak begitu baik setelah percakapan menyebalkan dengan Kakashi tadi. Ditambah, pria perak itu sering modus pada Paman Iruka—seperti sekarang misalnya, saat dengan sengaja Kakashi menjatuhkan sendoknya, dan saat Paman Iruka membungkuk untuk mengambilkannya, Kakashi dengan sengaja pula ikut-ikutan membungkuk, dan alhasil tangan mereka bersentuhan seperti adegan disinetron kesukaan _kaa-san_.

"Ah, aku akan mengambilkanmu sendok yang lain, Kakashi." Paman Iruka tersenyum, bangkit hendak mengambil sendok saat Kakashi mencegahnya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian dengan ekspresi lembut –yang dibuat-buat- pria perak itu menggeleng, menarik Paman Iruka untuk kembali duduk, "Tak usah. Biar aku ambil sendiri."

Demi Jashin! Ini benar-benar memuakkan! Aku bukanlah _fujoshi_ yang akan kegirangan melihat adegan seperti itu. Justru rasanya nasi yang sudah kutelan berontak ingin kembali keluar.

Sementara Kakashi mengambil sendok, aku menusuk-nusuk nasi di mangkukku dengan sumpit –membayangkan nasi itu adalah Kakashi- saat suara Paman Iruka terdengar. "Saat berbenah tadi, sepertinya kalian mengobrol seru sekali. Aku mendengarnya sedikit dari dapur. Kau cepat akrab dengan Kakashi ya, Saku-_chan_?"

"Err—yah, begitulah." Aku menanggapi sekenanya, tersenyum palsu. Meski dalam hati aku berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Yang benar saja! Akrab dengan Kakashi? Sampai negara api menyerang pun itu tidak akan terjadi!

"Yah... Sakura cepat sekali akrab denganku." Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menimpali membuatku mendelik ke arah pria itu, yang malah balas mengerling ke arahku. "Sakura juga bilang kalau dia senang aku tinggal lama disini. _Ne, _Sakura?"

Aku melotot ke arah Kakashi, menatapnya dengan tatapan kapan-aku-mengatakannya, yang hanya dibalas seringai menyebalkan-tapi-seksi dari pria itu. Dan kemudian dengan santainya, Kakashi kembali berujar, "Sakura juga bilang kalau dia senang aku berada di sekitarmu, Iruka."

—dan sekarang rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mencukur habis rambut perak Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

_Bugh!_

"Tidak normal!"

_Bugh!_

Aku mengatur napasku yang terengah, sementara _emerald_-ku menatap tajam pada boneka beruang lucu yang kini teronggok di ranjang dengan mengenaskan setelah kupukuli berkali-kali. Mengerang kesal, aku membanting tubuhku ke ranjang, berbaring di samping boneka malang itu.

"Kakashi menyebalkan!" aku mendesis jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak makan malam tadi sikapnya benar-benar menyebalkan; mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar pada Paman Iruka dan modus berkali-kali ke Paman Iruka. Seperti saat selesai makan malam tadi, Kakashi menempel terus pada Paman Iruka dengan alasan ingin membantu mencuci piring kotor.

_'__Dan kau cemburu, begitu?'_—sebuah suara di dalam kepalaku(?) terdengar, membuatku terpingkal.

Yang benar saja! Cemburu? Karena Kakashi dekat dengan Paman Iruka?

Hahaha.

Hahaha.

Hahaha.

_Iya._

"Argh!" Aku mengerang pelan, menyurukkan wajahku pada bantal dan mulai berteriak tak jelas.

Iya. Aku cemburu karena Kakashi lebih menyukai Paman Iruka—padahal Paman Iruka itu laki-laki. Aku cemburu karena Kakashi lebih suka menempel pada Paman Iruka seperti parasit. Aku juga cemburu karena Kakashi sering modus pada Paman Iruka.

"Saku-_chan_?" suara Paman Iruka terdengar, memutuskan lamunanku tentang kecemburuanku padanya—dan mendadak sekelumit rasa bersalah terbesit. Kenapa aku cemburu pada Paman Iruka? Paman Iruka bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kakashi menyukainya—dan tentunya, Paman Iruka itu normal, karena aku pernah melihatnya berkencan dengan beberapa gadis sebelumnya.

"Saku-_chan_?" suara Paman Iruka kembali terdengar, disusul suara ketukan pada pintu. Aku menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian bangkit, membuka pintu, menatap Paman Iruka yang tengah menatapku dengan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Saku-_chan_? Aku mendengarmu berteriak-teriak tadi?"

Aku meringis pelan, menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Ah—aku baik-baik saja, kok. Hanya sedikit... err—stress karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal Matematika. Padahal besok aku ada ulangan."—aku sama sekali tidak bohong. Besok benar-benar ada ulangan Matematika, dan sebenarnya aku sudah menguasai materi, hanya beberapa yang belum.

Kulihat Paman Iruka tersenyum manis—yang entah kenapa membuatku merasakan firasat buruk. "Begitu, ya... kau bisa meminta bantuan Kakashi. Dia pintar Matematika."

Oh, sial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan akhirnya, disinilah aku—duduk berdua dengan Kakashi di depan televisi, sementara Paman Iruka sudah pamit tidur karena besok harus berangkat kerja pagi-pagi. Mendengus pelan, aku melirik Kakashi yang tengah menonton televisi dengan tenang sebelum kemudian kembali mengerjakan soal pemberian pria itu.

Hening mengudara. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari benda elektronik di depanku, juga suara 'krauk-krauk' dari Kakashi yang tengah menyantap keripik kentang. Menghela napas pelan, aku meletakkan bolpoin di tanganku ke atas meja dan menggeser lembar jawab yang penuh itu ke depan Kakashi. Iris berlainan warna itu menatap sejenak lembar jawabku, sebelum kemudian beralih menatap televisi.

"Jawabannya benar semua." Komentar Kakashi, membuatku tersenyum tipis. Yeah, aku tidak sebodoh itu. "Tapi kenapa kau masih meminta bantuanku?"

Aku menggigit bibir pelan alih-alih menjawab, sementara _emerald-_ku menatap layar televisi tanpa berminat. Yeah, memangnya aku harus menjawab dengan jujur kalau tadi aku salah memberikan alasan pada Paman Iruka, begitu? Mau ditaruh mana harga diriku, huh?

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" aku balik bertanya dengan ketus sembari memberesi buku-bukuku. Namun kemudian, gerakanku terhenti saat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otakku. Menelan ludah pelan, aku menoleh menatap Kakashi di sampingku, "Kau... apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Kau bersikap... sangat menyebalkan saat makan malam tadi."

Tangan Kakashi yang terulur hendak mengambil keripik kentang, terhenti di udara. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menoleh menatapku, "Menurutmu? Tentu saja aku ingin membuat Iruka jatuh cinta padaku. Bagaimana pun caranya."

Aku menggigit bibir pelan saat mendadak dadaku terasa nyeri mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir Kakashi. Yeah, tentu saja. Mendengar orang yang kucintai mengatakan bahwa dia memperjuangkan orang lain rasanya sangat... menyakitkan.

Namun, entah mendapat keberanian darimana, tiba-tiba aku bangkit dan berdiri menghadap Kakashi dengan tangan terulur. Menatap pria itu tajam sambil bersusah payah menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" bibirku bergerak lebih cepat dari otakku, bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya pertanyaan itu sudah meluncur. Kulihat Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Menelan ludah pelan, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam—kepalang tanggung! Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

"Kalau kau berhasil membuat Paman Iruka jatuh cinta padamu, maka... maka... maka aku akan berhenti mengejarmu dan me-merestui hubunganmu dengan Paman Iruka. Tapi kalau kau gagal dan malah jatuh cinta padaku, kau—kau harus menikahiku!"—_gila!_ Aku sibuk merutuki diri dalam hati. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Dan.. menikahiku? Yang benar saja! Bahkan aku baru kelas 2 SMA!

Kulihat Kakashi menyeringai—seringai menyebalkan yang sayangnya seksi. Dan kejadian berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat—saat Kakashi tiba-tiba menarik tanganku hingga membuatku jatuh terduduk di sampingnya, kemudian sebelah lengannya menarik tubuhku mendekat. Aku menahan napas tanpa sadar saat merasakan bisikan Kakashi di telingaku, membuatku merinding dan darahku berdesir.

"Oke. _Deal_."

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**_Yahoo~ saya balik lagi bawa fict XD sebelumnya, gomen kalo saya update-nya ngaret banget, dan kayaknya kalo nggak salah saya udah menelantarkan fict ini selama satu tahun... maafkan saya Orz sebenernya, saya berencana melanjutkan fict ini setelah fict 'Mistake!' selesai, tapi malah saya nggak ada ide lagi, haha XD belum lagi minggu kemarin saya sibuk UTS /curhat/ Orz_**

**_amalia1993_****_ : Ini udah di lanjut ^^_**

**_Seth Chaos_****_ : Iya, terima kasih ^^_**

**_Kumada Chiyu_********_: ini udah di lanjut ^^_**

**_YutaUke_********_: ini udah di lanjut ^^ yang mistake udah selesai XD iya… nggak tau kenapa _**

**_akhir-akhir ini saya sering ngepikirin sensei sama Iruka(?) wkwkwk_**

**_Zethsuo Rakku_********_: iyaa… saya lumayan(?) suka pairing KakaIru, haha XD_**

**_apikachudoodoll_********_: ini udah dilanjut ^^_**

**_JunshiKyu_********_: Ini udah dilanjut ^^_**

**_Gray Areader_********_: terima kasih ^^ ini udah dilanjut…_**

**_dekdes_********_: ini udah di lanjut ^^_**

**_Melova21_********_: iya terima kasih ^^ ini udah di lanjut…_**

**_Shin Ayumi_********_: ini udah dilanjut… tapi saya nggak tau humornya kerasa apa nggak di chapter ini, hehe_**

**_Akhir kata—mind to review? ^^_**

**_amalia1993_****_ : Ini udah di lanjut ^^_**

**_Seth Chaos_****_ : Iya, terima kasih ^^_**

**_Kumada Chiyu_********_: ini udah di lanjut ^^_**

**_YutaUke_********_: ini udah di lanjut ^^ yang mistake udah selesai XD iya… nggak tau kenapa _**

**_akhir-akhir ini saya sering ngepikirin sensei sama Iruka(?) wkwkwk_**

******_Zethsuo Rakku_********_: iyaa… saya lumayan(?) suka pairing KakaIru, haha XD  
_**

**_apikachudoodoll_********_: ini udah dilanjut ^^  
_**

**_JunshiKyu_********_: Ini udah dilanjut ^^_**

**_Gray Areader_********_: terima kasih ^^ ini udah dilanjut…_**

**_dekdes_********_: ini udah di lanjut ^^_**

**_Melova21_********_: iya terima kasih ^^ ini udah di lanjut…_**

**_Shin Ayumi_********_: ini udah dilanjut… tapi saya nggak tau humornya kerasa apa nggak di chapter ini, hehe  
_**

**_Akhir kata—mind to review? ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ini gawat, Ino!"

Aku menjatuhkah kepalaku ke meja, kemudian mengerang pelan. Mengabaikan Yamanaka Ino yang pastinya tengah menatapku dengan aneh sekarang.

"Gawat bagaimana, Sakura?" suara Ino membuatku mendongak, menatap sahabat pirangku itu. Aku menggigit bibir pelan, menegakkan tubuhku secara perlahan, "Begini ceritanya—"

"APA?!" Ino berteriak secara dramatis tiba-tiba, padahal aku sama sekali belum bercerita. Berdecak pelan, aku menatap Ino malas, yang kini balas menatapku aneh sambil tertawa tak jelas. "Aku belum bercerita, _pig_."

"Haha... _gomen, gomen_... aku hanya ingin sedikit melawak."

_Krik._

_Krik._

"Oke, jadi... apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Ino akhirnya mengalah setelah keheningan garing yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu—yeah, siapa suruh melawak saat aku sedang serius. Aku berdehem pelan, menatap Ino dengan serius.

"Kau masih ingat Hatake Kakashi?" aku bertanya dengan suara rendah, menatap lurus Ino yang tampak menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia... akan tinggal di rumahku selama beberapa hari kedepan."

"APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Abnormal**_

_**© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**_

_**Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance, Humor (maybe)**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA?!"

Teriakan Ino kembali terdengar, membuat beberapa anak menatapnya aneh. Sementara aku tidak begitu terkejut dengan reaksi Ino—bahkan teman-temanku yang lain pun akan bereaksi sama seperti Ino kalau mendengar ceritaku.

"Jadi... dia menerima taruhanmu?" Ino menatapku tak percaya, yang kujawab dengan anggukan lesu. Dan kemudian aku kembali mengerang sembari menelungkup di atas meja saat suara Ino terdengar. "Kau gila, _forehead_!"

"Memang—"

"Sangat, sangat, sangaat gila! Bagaimana bisa kau bertaruh seperti itu? Menikahimu? Yang benar saja!" suara cempreng Ino kembali terdengar, membuat telingaku berdenging sakit.

"Aku tahu, _pig_... jadi berhenti berteriak. Dan saat itu aku memang sedang dalam keadaan _gila_, oke? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku melontarkan taruhan tidak masuk akal seperti itu." Aku menegakkan tubuhku, menatap muram ke arah jendela.

Kudengar Ino menghela napas keras-keras, "Dan sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku menatap Ino sejenak, kemudian menggeleng lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Bagaimana kalau kau coba membuat Kakashi jatuh cinta padamu?'_ saran Ino tadi pagi kembali terngiang, yang tentunya langsung kutolak mentah-mentah. Yang benar saja! Membuat Kakashi jatuh cinta padaku? Yang ada malah aku yang semakin jatuh cinta pada—ah, sudahlah!

Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menghentikan langkah di depan pintu rumah. Kutatap pintu bercat coklat itu sejenak. Sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Yeah—tentu saja karena sekarang Paman Iruka belum pulang bekerja, dan tentunya karena di dalam rumah itu hanya ada—

_Ckrek!_

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Sakura?"

'_Panjang umur kau, Kakashi.'_—aku membatin sinis dalam hati. Yeah, sekarang, di dalam rumah ini, hanya ada Kakashi.

Kutatap pria jangkung itu dari ujung kepala peraknya yang rapi namun tetap menantang gravitasi, sampai ujung kakinya yang terbalut sepatu mengkilap. Keningku berkerut, "Rapi sekali kau. Mau pergi?"

Kakashi tersenyum manis—yang sialnya membuat kakiku lemas seperti jellly. "Begitulah... aku mau _mengunjungi_ Iruka sebentar."—hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Kakashi sengaja menekankan kata 'mengunjungi'? Membuat telingaku panas saja.

Menggigit bibir pelan, aku mengerutkan kening. Mungkinkah mengunjungi Paman Iruka adalah salah satu modus Kakashi untuk membuat Pamanku satu-satunya itu jatuh cinta? Sial! Pria abnormal ini bergerak lebih cepat dari yang kukira!—oke, mungkin yang terakhir itu agak berlebihan.

"Err—maksudmu, kau berniat mengunjungi Paman Iruka dan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah, begitu?" aku kembali menggigit bibir, berusaha memasang tampang se-memelas mungkin. Kulihat Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, sebelum kemudian menyeringai.

"_Aa_, jadi kau ingin dekat-dekat denganku, begitu?" aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal saat mendengar nada menggoda dalam bicara Kakashi. Sialan!

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Ha-hanya saja—" aku menggigit bibir gugup, sementara _emerald_-ku melirik kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari alasan. Dan kemudian, sebuah ide tidak masuk akal melintas di otakku, "—Bagaimana kalau aku dibegal?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu kan... _begal_." Aku membisikkan kata terakhir dengan dramatis, kembali mengedarkan pandangan dengan takut, "Bagaimana kalau seseorang mencoba mem-begal-ku karena tahu ada seorang gadis yang sendirian di rumah, huh?"

Kakashi mendesah pelan, memijat pelipisnya, "_Begal_ yang kau maksud itu biasanya terjadi di jalanan, Sakura... saat kau sedang berkendara sendirian, kemudian ada beberapa orang yang mencoba merampas tas dan motormu."

"Tapi, Kakashi... bagaimana kalau sekarang aksi pembegalan juga terjadi di rumah? Bagaimana kalau... beberapa orang mencoba menerobos masuk. Lalu menyekapku dan mengambil barang-barang yang ada di rumah; televisi, kulkas, mesin cuci, laptop, komputer, semuanya—"

"Itu namanya perampokan, Sakura..."

"Dan kau pikir begal yang terjadi di jalanan itu bukan perampokan? Itu sama saja perampokan!" aku menatap Kakashi berapi-api. Dan sepasang iris berlainan warna itu balas menatapku malas.

Berdecih pelan, Kakashi melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau pikir alasanmu itu cukup untuk menghentikanku?" sebuah seringai menyebalkan muncul di bibirnya, membuatku mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Kemudian, tangan Kakashi terangkat, dan jari telunjuknya menusuk bahuku, "Kau yang menawarkan taruhan itu semalam, kan? Aku sudah menerimanya. Dan apapun yang terjadi, Sakura... aku akan tetap berusaha membuat Iruka jatuh cinta padaku."

Sebuah seringai kembali terpatri di bibir Kakashi saat pria itu melangkah keluar melewatiku. Sementara rasa nyeri itu kembali menggelayuti hatiku. Sesuka itukah Kakashi pada Paman Iruka?

Aku menunduk sembari menggigit bibirku. Kedua tanganku mengepal di sisi tubuhku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa sejurus kemudian sebuah tawa hambar meluncur dari bibirku yang kering. Lucu sekali rasanya saat menyadari bagaimana posisi kami sekarang—aku yang _mengharapkan_ Kakashi meski tahu bahwa pria itu menyukai Paman Iruka, dan Kakashi yang _mengharapkan_ Paman Iruka meski tahu perasaannya salah. Ah, takdir memang kejam.

Tersenyum di sudut bibir, aku menoleh menatap Kakashi melalui bahuku, yang balas menatapku bingung. Dan kemudian, senyum di bibirku berubah menjadi seringai.

"Begitu pun dengan aku, Kakashi. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kadang, aku berpikir kalau aku adalah gadis yang sangat bodoh; selalu bertindak tanpa memikirkan akibatnya terlebih dahulu, dan selalu berbicara tanpa memikirkan efek yang ditimbulkan dari kata-kata nista yang meluncur dari bibirku itu.

Seperti sekarang ini—aku meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan lampu yang dibiarkan tidak menyala, akibat kata-kata nista dan memalukan yang kukatakan pada Kakashi tadi. Lagi-lagi, bibirku bergerak lebih cepat dari otakku yang bahkan belum sempat memikirkan akibat dari perkataan itu.

Aih, bagaimana bisa aku bilang bahwa aku akan berusaha membuat Kakashi jatuh cinta padaku? Padahal ide itu aku tolak mentah-mentah saat Ino menyarankannya. Ah, memang ya, cinta itu kadang membuat kita jadi gila.

"_Tadaima_!" suara itu membuat tubuhku menegang tiba-tiba, dan jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Bahkan rasanya aku bisa mendengar degup jantungku sendiri.

"Saku-_chan_?" itu suara Paman Iruka. Dan tentunya sekarang Paman Iruka tengah bersama dengan—

"Mungkin dia di kamar."

—_Kakashi_.

Ah, sial! Aku bahkan belum memikirkan ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan pada Kakashi nanti!

_Oke, Sakura... kau harus tenang._ _Tarik napas... keluarkan. Tarik lagi... keluarkan lagi_.

"Saku-_chan_? Kau di dalam? Aku membawakanmu ramen untuk makan malam." Suara Paman Iruka kembali terdengar, disusul ketukan pada pintu. Menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan lewat mulut, aku bangkit, merapikan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan, sebelum kemudian membuka pintu. Berusaha memasang tampang sepolos mungkin.

"Oh, _okaeri_." Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat biasa, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum—yang sepertinya malah terlihat aneh. Terlihat dari kerutan di kening Paman Iruka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Wajahmu seperti orang sembelit."—tuh kan!

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Kembali melemparkan senyum polos, aku melirik kantung plastik yang dibawa Paman Iruka, berpura-pura tertarik. "Wah, ramen, ya? Kebetulan sekali aku lapar!"—bohong. Padahal, sekarang perutku rasanya tidak karuan.

Paman Iruka tersenyum manis, menepuk puncak kepalaku sekali, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak aku hidup dengan paman Iruka sepuluh tahun lalu, makan malam selalu menjadi momen spesial—meski kami hanya makan ramen yang dibeli dari kedai di pinggir jalan sana, dan meski kadang aku tidak akur dengan Paman Iruka, setidaknya makan malam bersama membuatku merasa tidak sendirian—aku selalu sendirian di rumah kalau Paman Iruka pergi bekerja.

Namun kedatangan Kakashi bagai penyerangan negara api yang membuat semuanya berubah—aku tidak pernah lagi menikmati makan malamku. _Hell yeah_—bagaimana aku bisa menikmati makan malamku kalau Kakashi sering melakukan modus-modus menjijikkan pada Paman Iruka? Apalagi sejak taruhan malam itu, rasanya modus Kakashi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oh, Iruka... kau makan seperti anak kecil saja." kulirik Kakashi yang tertawa pelan, sebelum kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengusap sisa kuah di sudut bibir Paman Iruka. Dan sialnya, Paman Iruka malah tersenyum malu dengan wajah err—merona. Ah sial, apa Paman Iruka sudah mulai... menyukai Kakashi? Yang benar saja!

"Ah, maaf—" Paman Iruka mengambil tisu dan menyeka sudut bibirnya, "Aku terlalu lapar, mungkin. Kau tahu, rasanya lelah sekali setelah kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan sepulang bekerja tadi."

"APA?!"—tanpa sadar aku berteriak, mendelik ke arah dua orang pria di depanku. Jadi... tadi... Paman Iruka dan Kakashi...

"Sudah kubilang kan, lebih baik tadi kita makan di luar saja—"

"Dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah? Aku tidak setega itu, Kakashi."

Paman Iruka kembali tersenyum, kali ini menatapku lembut yang malah kubalas dengan pelototan tajam. Yang benar saja! Mereka berjalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang sementara aku sendirian di rumah dan sibuk _menggalau_?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Paman Iruka membuatku mengerjapkan mata, menatap Paman Iruka yang kini kembali bersuara, "Ah, tentu saja Sakura kaget mendengar kita berjalan-jalan, Kakashi... mungkin dia merasa kesal karena aku meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian dan malah pergi denganmu."

'_Ya! Aku kesal! Aku benci! Kenapa Kakashi bergerak secepat ini? Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dua orang pria berjalan-jalan bersama!'_—batinku meraung-raung kesal, sementara tanganku mengaduk ramen di dalam mangkuk dengan gemas –antara kesal dan tidak berselera.

"Yah... sepertinya Sakura memang terkejut, dan mungkin merasa kesal karena aku hanya pergi _berdua_ denganmu." Suara Kakashi membuatku mendongak, menatap pria berambut perak itu yang kini menyunggingkan seringai menyebalkan. Belum lagi kata 'berdua' yang sengaja ditekankan oleh Kakashi tadi membuat telingaku –bahkan hatiku- panas.

Astaga, Tuhan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dua orang pria di depanku menjadi sepasang err—kekasih. Terlihat aneh dan _tidak normal_. Apalagi kalau sampai mereka... _menikah_—ah, bahkan satu kata yang terlintas di otakku itu membuatku berpikir yang 'iya-iya' tentang kedua pria ini.

"Saku-_chan_?" suara Paman Iruka membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Menatap Pamanku itu, aku berusaha menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Kau baik-baik saja, Saku-_chan_?"

"Oh, tentu aku baik-baik saja, Paman..." aku tertawa canggung, mengibaskan tanganku dengan cepat. Kemudian aku melirik Kakashi yang juga tengah melirikku. Dapat kulihat iris berlainan warna itu berkilat, juga seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya. Ekpresinya seolah mengatakan _"Aku akan menang"_, membuatku berdecih pelan.

Menang? Yang benar saja! Bahkan ini semua baru saja dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _pig_?" aku bertanya –merengek lebih tepatnya- pada Ino siang itu saat kami tengah menghabiskan makan siang kami di atap. Kutatap Ino yang balas menatapku sejenak dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Jadi, menurut ceritamu barusan, Kakashi sudah mulai bertindak, begitu? Dan kau bingung dengan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Ino meletakkan sumpitnya sebelum kemudian mengusap dagunya, berlagak seperti seorang detektif dari fandom sebelah. Aku mengangguk lesu sembari menyumpit sejumput nasi dengan tidak berminat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Tapi menurutku mereka cocok—"

_OHOK!_—aku tersedak dengan keras mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Ino. Dengan cepat aku meraih botol minumanku dan meneguknya hingga kandas, sebelum kemudian mendelik ke arah Ino, "_PIG_!"

"Yah, maksudku... kalau dipikir-pikir, Paman Iruka dan Kakashi itu cocok!"—aku tidak tahu kenapa mendadak Ino jadi bersemangat seperti ini—"Lihat saja Paman Iruka, yang walaupun seorang pria, tapi dia sangat manis. Belum lagi, Paman Iruka itu pintar memasak. Sedangkan Kakashi—aku belum pernah melihatnya, sih. Tapi dari ceritamu selama ini, menurutku Kakashi itu tipe pria dewasa yang _seksi_—kau tahu maksudku, Sakura. Dan bila seorang pria yang manis bersatu dengan seorang pria yang seksi, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi!"

Aku menggigit bibirku keras-keras, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertariak apalagi menangis, setelah mendengar penjelasan Ino barusan. Demi Tuhan! Bahkan sahabatku sendiri saja tidak membelaku! Atau jangan-jangan, ternyata Ino adalah seorang—

"_Pig_, jangan-jangan kau _fujoshi_?" aku bertanya curiga, menyipitkan mataku menatap Ino yang kini nyengir tak polos.

"Err—sedikit, sih."—astaga! Pantas saja dia mendukung Paman Iruka dan Kakashi!

"Kau jahat, _pig_! Bukannya membelaku tapi kau malah setuju dengan hubungan mereka!" aku memukul lengan Ino cukup keras, membuat si pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"_Ittai yo_, Sakura—aku memang sedikit _fujoshi_... tapi aku tetap membelamu, kok! Hanya saja, aku agak tidak yakin kalau kau—aw! Jangan pukul aku lagi, _forehead_!—akan berhasil mendapatkan Kakashi. Dari ceritamu, sepertinya si Kakashi itu sangat menyukai Paman Iruka—tidak, _forehead_, jangan lemparkan kotak _bentou_ itu—dan sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap, siapa tahu Kakashi akan menjadi _bibi_mu."

Gerakanku melemparkan kotak _bentou_ Ino terhenti di udara, sementara mataku membulat sempurna dan bibirku terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. _Tunggu_—Ino bilang apa barusan? Bibi? Kakashi akan menjadi bibiku?

"—Ah, tapi menurutku, Sakura... Kakashi itu _seme_, jadi mungkin dia yang akan menjadi _Paman_mu dan Paman Iruka akan menjadi _bibi_mu."

"ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI, _PIG_! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat sana, menciptakan semburat jingga yang indah sore itu. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan kesal sementara alas sepatuku mengetuk jalanan aspal dengan keras—sengaja menghentakkan kaki dengan keras. Masih kesal dengan ucapan Ino saat makan siang tadi. Yang benar saja—masa iya dia setuju dengan hubungan antara Kakashi dan Paman Iruka. Ugh, sepertinya Ino sudah tidak waras.

Menghela napas pelan, aku memperlambat langkahku. Entah kenapa aku mendadak jadi lesu, sementara otakku tidak bisa berhenti dari pemikiran-pemikiran tentang Kakashi dan Paman Iruka; memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau dua orang itu benar-benar _bersama_ nantinya—tidak, tidak. Jangan sampai. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin Paman Iruka, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki setelah orang tuaku pergi, menjadi sama tidak normalnya dengan Kakashi. Selain itu, sebagian dari hatiku terus meraung—tidak suka melihat Kakashi dan Paman Iruka. Karena—itu tidak _normal_.

"Oi." Tepukan pada puncak kepalaku membuatku terlonjak kaget dan dengan cepat berbalik sembari memasang kuda-kuda—siapa tau yang menyapaku ternyata adalah seorang pelaku pembegalan—meski tidak mungkin bagi pelaku pembegalan untuk menyapa korbannya. Namun yang kulihat malah seorang pria jangkung berambut perak yang kini sedang tertawa mengejek. "Kenapa kau memasang kuda-kuda begitu? Mau menyerangku?"

Aku berdehem pelan, kembali berdiri tegak dan melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Kakashi, "Hanya berjaga-jaga. Kukira kau begal."

Kudengar Kakashi tertawa pelan, sebelum kemudian mensejajari langkahku, "Dasar kau ini. Masa orang setampan diriku kau samakan dengan begal."

"Wajah seperti pelaku kriminal begitu kau sebut tampan? Yang benar saja." aku berdecih, kemudian menunduk, menendang kerikil di dekat kakiku. Hening mengudara, hanya terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang berbaur dengan suara kendaraan. Menghela napas pelan aku menatap jalanan di depanku. Sebentar lagi sampai.

"Hari ini kau lebih pendiam dari biasanya." Ujar Kakashi, membuatku menoleh menatap pria itu sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

"Hanya sedang tidak _mood_."

"Benarkah? Gara-gara cemburu pada Iruka semalam?"

"Tidak!" aku reflek menjawab dengan cepat—kelewat cepat malah, membuat Kakashi tertawa pelan. Aku mengerucutkan bibir sebal, "Aku tidak cemburu, kok."

"Yakin? Tapi sikapmu jadi aneh sejak taruhan itu."

Aku menghentikan langkah tepat di depan gerbang rumah. Menggigit bibir pelan, aku menoleh ke arah Kakashi, berusaha menatap sesinis mungkin, "Benarkah?"

"Hn." Iris berlainan warna itu menatapku lekat, dan kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat—saat Kakashi tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku hingga punggungku menabrak pagar besi di belakangku, menimbulkan suara berisik, dan pria itu mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku membelalakkan mata terkejut, membuka mulut hendak melontarkan protes saat dengan tiba-tiba Kakashi menundukkan wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahku dengan cepat bahkan hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidungku, membuatku menarik napas terkejut.

Menyeringai, Kakashi berujar dengan suaranya yang rendah, "Kau aneh sejak taruhan itu, Sakura—ah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat menyukaiku. Kau bahkan jadi tidak menyukai Pamanmu sendiri."

Aku menahan napas tanpa sadar saat napas hangat Kakashi yang beraroma _mint_ menerpa wajahku—ah sial, wajahku jadi terasa panas. Aku berdehem pelan, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang tak karuan. Aku membuka mulut hendak membalas perkataan Kakashi saat sebuah suara mendahuluiku.

"Kakashi?" dengan cepat aku menoleh, begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Dan tak jauh dari kami –yang tengah berada dalam _posisi berbahaya_\- tampak seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak yang –anehnya- menatap kami dengan sebuah senyum ganjil. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa rasanya wajah pria itu tidak asing, ya? Rasanya pria paruh baya itu mirip seperti—

"_Tou-san_."

—Kakashi.

_TUNGGU!_—aku menjerit dalam hati, mengalihkan pandangan dari pria paruh baya itu pada Kakashi yang masih saja belum menjauh dariku –yang membuatku risih-tapi-sebenarnya-aku-suka- kemudian aku kembali menatap pria paruh baya itu. Mataku membeliak, antara terkejut dan tak percaya.

"_AYAH KAKASHI_?!"

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola~ saya balik lagi bawa chapter tiga :3 sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf kalau update-nya ngaret, huhu u,u sebenernya saya udah berusaha untuk update se-kilat mungkin... tapi berhubung ide-nya kadang datang dan pergi sesuka hati, jadi beginilah... tapi semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan... saya sengaja lho, manjangin chapter ini, wkwk XD tapi saya minta maaf kalau humornya nggak kerasa Orz karena akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa sense-of-humor saya rendah banget(?) Orz**_

_**Oke, saya akan bales review dulu satu-satu;**_

** : err, nggak tau ya... tanya aja sendiri sama Kakashi #ditendang XD**

**dekdes : emang, saya juga rada nggak tega sama saku/?/**

**Yuki Kanashii : terima kasih ^^ ini udah lanjut ^^**

**nogi nanase : merinding? O.o saya malah suka pas bagian Kakashi modus ke Iruka #ditendang XD**

**Kazeko05 : terima kasih ^^ soal update kilat, akan saya usahakan nanti :)**

**Melova21 : ini udah lanjut ^^ soal update kilat, saya usahakan ya :) **

**Istrinya Kyuhyun : ah, masa sih? :D liat aja nanti ya :D**

**sakura uchiha stivani : ini udah lanjut ^^**

**kawaiinekochan07 : ini udah di lanjut ^^**

_**Yosh~ saya tunggu review-nya lagi ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Aku ingat, dulu, saat aku masih berusia enam tahun, mendiang Ibuku suka sekali menonton telenovela—tahu, kan? Semacam makanan yang terbuat dari tepung?—bukan, maksudnya semacam drama-romantis berepisode panjang. Dulu aku tidak menyukainya—tentu saja. Karena aku lebih suka menonton kartun.

Aku juga ingat, sejak aku mulai tinggal bersama Paman Iruka sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Pamanku yang satu itu suka sekali menonton drama—dan kebanyakan drama yang ditonton adalah drama yang paling suka ditonton oleh ibu-ibu rumah tangga atau gadis-gadis remaja, yang rata-rata ceritanya dramatis dan romantis. Sebenarnya sih, aku juga suka menonton drama macam itu.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah berharap hidupku akan menjadi se-dramatis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Abnormal_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di ruang tamu dengan tegang—benar-benar tegang. Bahkan beringsut pun aku tak berani—jadilah aku duduk seperti patung. Bernapas pun aku hati-hati. Sementara Kakashi yang duduk di sampingku tampak santai dengan punggung yang disandarkan pada sandaran sofa sembari menumpangkan kakinya. Sementara pria paruh baya berambut perak itu –yang ternyata adalah Ayah Kakashi yang bernama Hatake Sakumo- duduk di sofa yang lain, sama santainya seperti Kakashi, tapi matanya menatap dengan tajam ke arahku. Aku menelan ludah hati-hati—ingin sekali melirik ke arah Ayah Kakashi, namun takut.

"Jadi—"suara Ayah Kakashi terdengar, membuatku tersentak kaget. Kulirik Kakashi di sampingku yang masih saja bersikap santai. Ayah Kakashi berdehem pelan sebelum kemudian kembali bersuara, "—Ini gadis yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Hah?" reflek aku menatap Ayah Kakashi dan ber-'hah?' dengan tidak elit. Sadar akan ketidaksopananku, aku berdehem pelan dan kembali dalam _mode patung_.

"Hn. Keponakan Iruka." Kali ini suara Kakashi yang terdengar—sementara aku masih mematung sambil menatap lurus ke arah cangkir _ocha_ di depanku. Perlahan, aku menggigit bibir dengan kening berkerut. _Apakah mereka sedang membicarakanku_?

"Oh, Iruka yang kau sukai itu?"—kalau saja aku sedang minum sekarang, pasti aku sudah tersedak parah dengan _ocha_ yang menyembur kemana-mana. Namun aku hanya melotot ke arah cangkir di depanku –tidak berani melotot ke arah Ayah Kakashi- dan menjerit dalam hati, _"Ayah Kakashi tahu kalau Kakashi menyukai Paman Iruka!"_

Entah kenapa, aku ketar-ketir sendiri dalam hati—ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kakashi waktu itu benar; tentang dirinya yang kabur dari rumah setelah Ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan gadis karena tahu Kakashi _tidak normal_. Dan entah kenapa, aku mendadak takut—bagaimana kalau terjadi perkelahian antara Ayah-yang-ingin-membawa-anaknya-pulang dengan anak-yang-tidak-mau-jauh-dari-orang-yang-dia-_cintai_? Ya Tuhan... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dan lagi, kenapa Paman Iruka belum pulang? Bagaimana kalau Ayah-anak ini benar-benar berkelahi—

"Tapi syukurlah gadis ini ada disini. Jadi kau tidak mungkin suka lagi pada Iruka, benar kan?"

—_Tunggu_. Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh?

"Ano—" memberanikan diri bersuara, aku menoleh secara perlahan, menatap dua orang pria berambut perak itu yang kini juga tengah menatapku. Menelan ludah pelan, aku kembali bersuara, "—Apa aku terlibat dalam masalah kalian?"

Kulihat Ayah Kakashi menatapku bingung, sebelum kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Kakashi, "Apa kekasihmu ini baik-baik saja, Kakashi? Atau kepalanya baru saja terbentur sesuatu?"

_Tunggu!_—"Ke-kekasih—" aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku saat tiba-tiba Kakashi melingkarkan lengannya pada bahuku dan menarikku mendekat, membuat wajahku menabrak dadanya yang bidang.

"Ah, dia hanya malu padamu, _tou-san_. Maklum saja, dia baru kelas dua SMA." Aku mendongak untuk melemparkan protes pada Kakashi, namun pria itu malah kembali menarikku hingga membuat wajahku membentur dadanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku mencoba meronta, tapi yang ada malah Kakashi memelukku semakin erat. Astaga! Aku hampir kehabisan napas!

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." Aku mendengar nada lega dalam bicara Ayah Kakashi, dan itu semakin membuatku tak mengerti. Kemudian, suara Ayah Kakashi kembali terdengar, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu—ah ya, kau bisa tinggal disini lebih lama kalau kau mau, Kakashi. Dan—Sakura, kutitipkan Kakashi padamu, ya?"

"Baik, _tou-san_... tenang saja, Sakura pasti akan menjagaku." Suara Kakashi terdengar, disusul suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dan pintu yang berderit terbuka kemudian tertutup. Sepertinya Ayah Kakashi sudah pulang. Kemudian dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh, dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria itu.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kakashi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menganga tak percaya, sementara mataku membulat dengan sempurna—melotot ke arah Kakashi. Dan perasaanku campur aduk; antara kaget, tak percaya, senang, dan kecewa. Oh—kalian pasti bingung sekarang. Yah, sejujurnya aku sendiri juga bingung.

"Ja-jadi... kau bilang pada Ayahmu kalau aku adalah kekasihmu?" akhirnya aku bertanya setelah kembali menemukan suaraku. Oh, Tuhan... apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?

Kulihat Kakashi mengangguk dengan wajah datar, "Hn. Dan ingat, Sakura... hanya 'kekasih pura-pura'. Dan ingat juga hal ini; aku melakukannya untuk Iruka."

Hatiku mencelus. Yeah—tentu. Dia mengatakan pada Ayahnya bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya hanyalah untuk menutupi yang sebenarnya. Setelah kabur dari rumah karena perjodohan itu, Kakashi datang kemari namun Ayahnya tahu. Kemudian Kakashi berbohong dengan mengatakan pada Ayahnya bahwa aku adalah gadis yang sudah membuat Kakashi kembali _normal_—maksudnya, aku adalah gadis yang membuat Kakashi tidak lagi menyukai Paman Iruka. _Well_, sebenarnya aku senang mendengarnya—bahwa aku adalah kekasih Kakashi, meski cuma pura-pura. Namun tetap saja, rasa kecewa terbesit dalam hatiku karena ini semua dia lakukan untuk Paman Iruka—katanya, agar bawahan Ayahnya tidak mengganggu kehidupan Paman Iruka. Cih. Dramatis sekali.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau benar-benar berharap menjadi kekasihku, eh?" suara Kakashi membuatku tersentak pelan. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala meski kurasakan wajahku menghangat.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku berharap menjadi kekasih orang tidak normal macam dirimu—"

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura." Kakashi menyela dengan dingin, membuatku kembali tersentak. Kutatap wajah pria itu yang kini tampak mengeras, sementara iris berlainan warna miliknya berkilat marah. Apa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Eh?"

"Berhenti mengataiku _tidak normal_." Pria itu melanjutkan dengan dingin, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namun bibirku bergerak lebih cepat dari otakku –seperti biasanya- dan menghentikan langkah Kakashi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau memang tidak normal? Mana ada seorang laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki? Kalau begitu, apa gunanya perempuan? Bukankah seorang perempuan diciptakan dari rusuk seorang lelaki dan... seorang perempuan diciptakan untuk berjodoh dengan seorang laki-laki? Jadi, apa gunanya seorang perempuan jika—"

"Jika seorang laki-laki menyukai sesama?" Kakashi menyela dengan cepat, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menatapku dingin, "Hari ini kau bicara terlalu banyak, Sakura—ah, apa kau terlalu senang karena Ayahku menganggap bahwa kau adalah kekasihku?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Itu semua hanya pura-pura, Sakura. Ingat itu baik-baik. Dan seharusnya kau berhenti berharap—berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kalimat Kakashi terasa menyakitkan. Berhenti menyakiti diriku sendiri, katanya? Apa dia tidak sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri?

"Sama denganmu, Kakashi." Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak dan napasku tercekat. Aku menggigit bibir pelan, sementara _emerald_-ku menatap lurus iris berlainan warna itu, "Kau juga seharusnya berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Yang kita rasakan sekarang adalah sama—perasaanmu pada Paman Iruka, dan juga perasaanku padamu. Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau kau tidak menyerah pada perasaanmu, maka aku juga tidak akan menyerah pada perasaanku."

Hening mengudara—sebuah keheningan yang tak nyaman. Aku dapat melihat kilatan emosi pada iris berlainan warna itu, juga rahang yang mengeras, dan sepasang tangan yang mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, kesadaran seolah menamparku. Aku menarik napas terkejut. Astaga—apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Seolah reflek, aku mengatakan semua yang ada di pikiranku.

"Cih." Decihan yang meluncur dari bibir Kakashi membuatku mengerjap, menatap pria jangkung itu yang kini berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu dengan sebuah bantingan keras.

Ah, sial. Sepertinya aku harus menjahit mulutku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah suka pertengkaran—yeah, meski aku pernah melancarkan aksi bisu selama satu bulan pada Paman Iruka, tapi aku tidak pernah menyukai sebuah pertengkaran apalagi jika pertengkaran itu terjadi karena diriku—karena kalimat bodoh yang meluncur tanpa terkendali dari bibirku. Kadang aku bingung; _kaa-san_ dulu ngidam apa saat hamil hingga aku punya mulut _ember_ seperti ini? Ah, tidak-tidak. Jangan salahkan Ibu mengandung.

"Saku-_chan_?"—itu adalah sebuah panggilan lembut, namun entah kenapa membuatku tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat aku melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya, menatap Paman Iruka yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan sebuah senyum manis, "Makan malam sudah siap, Saku-_chan_. Ayo kita makan bersama."

Aku mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum tipis, sebelum kemudian mengikuti Paman Iruka menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Dan disana, di salah satu kursi, Kakashi sudah duduk dengan tenang. Dan pria itu segera menyambut saat aku dan Paman Iruka datang. Namun, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Paman Iruka—yeah, sudah pasti dia masih marah padaku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kakashi... Sakura suka sekali mengurung diri di kamar, jadi aku harus memanggilnya setiap makan malam." Paman Iruka tersenyum meminta maaf sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kakashi, sementara aku dengan canggung duduk di depan Paman Iruka.

"Hn. Tak apa." Kakashi membalas dengan singkat, dan tanpa melihat pun aku tahu pria itu tengah melemparkan senyum manis pada Paman Iruka. Aku hanya menghela napas pelan.

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung dengan hening. Hanya sesekali Paman Iruka melontarkan pertanyaan ataupun lelucon-yang-garing dan hanya ditanggapi seadanya oleh aku dan Kakashi. Bahkan Kakashi tidak melakukan modus-modus menjijikkan itu lagi pada Paman Iruka. Mungkin _mood_-nya sedang buruk. _Dan itu semua gara-gara aku_.

Aku kembali menghela napas pelan. Tapi, Kakashi yang marah karena aku mengatainya 'tidak normal' itu aneh. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatainya begitu? Kenapa baru marah sekarang? Atau jangan-jangan Kakashi sedang mengalami sesuatu yang disebut _Pra Menstruation Syndrom_?—ah, pikiranku mulai kacau.

"Kau melamun, Saku-_chan_." Suara Paman Iruka membuatku tersentak pelan, menatap Paman Iruka yang balas menatapku geli, "Kau hampir memasukkan nasi itu ke hidungmu."

Aku beralih menatap sumpit yang berada di depan hidungku, kemudian meringis pelan. Menurunkan sumpit dari hidungku dan menaruhnya, aku meneguk minumanku, kemudian berujar lirih, "Aku sudah selesai."

"Oh? Kau tidak menghabiskan makan malammu, Saku-_chan_?" Paman Iruka mengerutkan kening, menatap nasi di mangkukku yang masih tersisa setengah.

Meringis pelan, aku memasang ekspresi bersalah, "Maaf... tapi aku sudah kenyang karena memakan cemilan sebelum ini."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa—oh ya, Saku-_chan_... bisa kita bicara sebentar setelah ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi—" Paman Iruka meletakkan segelas coklat hangat di hadapanku sebelum kemudian mendudukkan diri di depanku, memasang senyum manisnya yang seperti biasa, "Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Makan malam sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, dan kini di ruang makan hanya ada aku dan Paman Iruka, sedangkan Kakashi tengah menonton tv sepertinya—aku bisa mendengar suara dari benda elektronik itu. Dan sekarang, Paman Iruka melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat keningku berkerut tak mengerti.

"Eh?"

Paman Iruka tertawa pelan, "Ah, maaf membuatmu tak mengerti. Err—maksudku, apa kau ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Kakashi? Sepertinya kalian bertengkar."

Aku menggigit bibir pelan sembari menunduk, menatap gelas berisi cairan coklat yang masih penuh dengan asap mengepul di depanku. Apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan Kakashi? Ah, kalaupun aku menceritakannya, Paman Iruka tidak akan percaya—dan kalaupun Paman Iruka percaya, yang ada malah dia akan ketakutan—mendengar bahwa sebenarnya Kakashi menyukainya. Dalam hati aku tertawa getir. Yeah, Kakashi memang _benar-benar_ menyukai Paman Iruka, bahkan sampai dia berbohong pada Ayahnya demi Paman Iruka. Bahkan, pria itu sampai marah saat aku mengatainya _tidak normal_ tadi.

Menghela napas pelan, aku memejamkan mata saat kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa jam lalu kembali memenuhi otakku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk diam.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita..." ujar Paman Iruka dengan sebuah helaan napas. Aku mendongak untuk menatap Paman Iruka yang sekarang tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh puncak kepalaku lembut, "Temui dia, Saku -_chan_... bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik dengannya. Segeralah minta maaf padanya kalau memang kau yang bersalah."

Aku kembali menggigit bibirku, sementara pandanganku kabur oleh cairan bening yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku. Sebuah perasaan tak nyaman menggelayutiku—apalagi saat melihat senyum lembut dan tulus itu. Ah, Paman Iruka adalah orang yang baik—orang yang telah menjagaku selama sepuluh tahun, orang yang tetap tersenyum dengan manis meski aku mengabaikkannya selama satu bulan, dan orang yang kubenci karena perasaan konyol ini.

Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi keponakan yang durhaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi duduk di depan televisi dengan tenang, meski mata berlainan warna miliknya menatap dengan malas benda elektronik itu.

Aku menggigit bibir pelan, mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi –memastikan bahwa Paman Iruka benar-benar membiarkanku menyelesaikan masalah ini _berdua_ dengan Kakashi- sebelum kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat lewat mulut, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Dan setelah tarikan napas panjang yang kedua, aku melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati Kakashi dan mendudukkan diri di samping pria berambut perak itu—yang bahkan sama sekali tidak melirikku.

"Acaranya cukup menarik." Aku berusaha memulai percakapan, mengomentari acara _talkshow_ yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menarik. Dan kalimatku barusan hanya ditimpali oleh suara berisik televisi. Menghela napas pelan, aku melirik Kakashi yang masih menatap lurus ke arah televisi. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Kakashi mendengus, balas melirikku dengan malas, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku minta maaf." Aku berujar pelan sembari menunduk, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

"Hn."—dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas itu. Aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal, membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap Kakashi yang tak mengacuhkanku.

"Aku sudah minta maaf padamu, Kakashi... jadi setidaknya, balaslah dengan 'Iya, aku memaafkanmu' atau paling tidak, kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, kau bisa mengatakan 'Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu, jadi jangan diulangi lagi' atau sesuatu semacam itu. jangan hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Kau tahu? Arti gumaman itu bisa bermacam-macam, dan aku bukan paranormal apalah itu yang bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu." Aku mengakhiri kalimat panjangku itu dengan sebuah helaan napas kesal yang membuat Kakashi menatapku. Iris berlainan warna itu menatap _emerald_-ku lurus, membuat jantungku kembali berdebar dengan keras. Dan selama beberapa saat, Kakashi hanya menatapku, sebelum kemudian pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memukul pelan pucak kepalaku.

"Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu, jadi jangan diulangi lagi." Ujar Kakashi datar, sebelum kemudian tatapan pria itu kembali fokus pada layar televisi.

Aku mendengus kesal sembari mengusap kepalaku. "Kau belum memaafkanku."

"Memang." Kakashi kembali menyahut datar, membuatku semakin kesal.

"Dasar tidak punya perasaan."

"Kau lupa perasaanku pada Iruka?"

Aku kembali mendengus –kali ini lebih keras- sebelum kemudian menyandarkan punggungku dan menatap layar televisi di depanku, "Kenapa kau menyukai Paman Iruka, sih?"—_sial_! Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku, membuatku reflek menepuk mulutku sendiri. Aku melirik dengan hati-hati ke arah Kakashi yang bergeming dengan wajah datar. Ah, sepertinya dia marah lagi padaku.

"_Etto_—maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menanyakannya—"

"Kau tahu—" suara Kakashi membuatku kembali menoleh dengan cepat, menatap pria itu yang kini balas menatapku dengan tatapan yang—entahlah, tatapan Kakashi kali ini berbeda dengan tatapannya yang biasa, dan membuatku menahan napas tanpa sadar. "Kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Perasaan itu timbul begitu saja seperti dinding kaca yang tiba-tiba menghantammu."

—aku tidak tahu kenapa senyum lembut tersungging dibibir Kakashi demi mengatakan hal seperti itu. Yang aku tahu, aku harus mundur secara perlahan. _Mungkin._

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**_Oke, oke... saya tahu kalau saya update-nya ngaret banget. Dan saya juga tahu kayaknya chapter ini sama sekali tidak memuaskan Orz pasti readers semakin bingung ini cerita mau dibawa kemana u,u yah, saya sendiri juga bingung sih /plak/ ah, entahlah... akhir-akhir ini pikiran saya kacau... dan saya minta maaf karena kekacauan itu berimbas pada fict saya m(_ _)m_**

**_Oh ya, betewe, genre fict ini saya ganti dari Romance/Humor jadi Romance/Drama, soalnya kayaknya semakin ke depan fict ini akan semakin garing kalo di taruh di genre Humor XD_**

**_Oke, saatnya balas review :D_**

** : hehe, bisa dilihat disini gimana reaksi ayah Kakashi XD dan soal Kakashi yang sebenernya suka sama Sakura... mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan (?) XD**

**YutaUke: hehe, tak apa Yuta-san :D dan menurut saya adegan pagardon(?) itu malah agak aneh, wkwk XD oke Yuta-san, akan saya perbaiki lagi typo yang ada :D**

**dekdes: bisa dilihat disini apa yang dilakukan bapaknya Kakashi XD**

**Ly Melia: ini udah dilanjut :)**

**Ini Vani: ini udah dilanjut :) **

**anon: hehe, iya terima kasih... ini udah dilanjut :)**

**Junshikyu: ini udah dilanjut :) meski mungkin belum ada tanda-tanda (?) usaha Sakura disini :D**

**Guest: iya terima kasih :) ini udah dilanjut :)**

**Nogi Nanase: hehe, maaf kalo chapter tiga kemarin agak awkward :) ini udah dilanjut dan semoga tidak mengecewakan :D**

**Uun: saya minta maaf kalo chapter kemaren banyak percakapan SakuIno yang nggak penting... di chapter ini udah saya kurangi (bahkan nggak ada) XD maaf juga kalo chapter kemaren feel-nya kurang dapet... tapi semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan :)**

**Melova21: sebenernya Sakura juga mau kabur, tapi sebagai author saya melarangnya /halah/ XD ini udah dilanjut :)**

**_Oke, buat chapter empat ini, ada yang berkenan mereview? ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Abnormal_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, namun aku masih berada di kamar, mengikat rambut merah muda sebahuku menjadi satu kemudian menepuk-nepuk seragamku. Aku melakukannya dengan gerakan lamban, sengaja berlama-lama berada di kamar—padahal biasanya jam segini aku sudah duduk manis di meja makan dan bersiap menyantap sarapan buatan Paman Iruka. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Rasanya aku ingin mengurung diri di kamar lama-lama dan meringkuk di bawah selimut dengan nyaman—ah, mungkin efek patah hati tadi malam. Yeah, _patah hati_.

_"__Kau tahu__, k__ita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Perasaan itu timbul begitu saja seperti dinding kaca yang tiba-tiba menghantammu."_ Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang, membuatku menjedukkan kepala ke cermin dengan cepat. _Sakitnya tuh disini_, batinku dramatis sembari mencengkeram bagian depan seragamku.

Oke, mungkin kelihatannya aku berlebihan—tapi ingat, aku sedang patah hati. Dan orang patah hati itu kadang berlebihan, menurutku. Seperti melakukan bunuh diri, misalnya—dan untungnya aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk bunuh diri.

"Saku-_chan_! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriakan Paman Iruka dari luar membuatku menegakkan tubuh perlahan, kembali mematut diri di depan cermin, sebelum kemudian meraih tas dan melangkah keluar dengan tidak bersemangat—kalau kata guru olahragaku yang suka berpakaian hijau-ketat itu, tidak punya semangat masa muda. _Ah, sebodo amat dengan semangat masa muda. Aku sedang patah hati sekarang!_

Aku menghela napas pelan, sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Dan adegan yang terjadi di depan mataku membuatku mematung—Paman Iruka yang tengah menyiapkan _bentou _–sepertinya- dengan ditemani Kakashi di sampingnya, kemudian mereka mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap indra pendengaranku sambil tertawa kecil, kemudian Kakashi berpindah ke belakang Paman Iruka dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Paman Iruka yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dan mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti—_pasangan._

"Ah, Saku-_chan_!" Paman Iruka mendongak dan sedikit terkejut saat melihatku, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya membuat Kakashi menjauh. Paman Iruka melemparkan senyum ke arahku yang masih mematung di tempat, "Tumben sekali kau baru keluar kamar jam segini. Kalau tidak cepat sarapan, kau akan terlambat."

"Aku... berangkat, Paman." Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi saat suara Paman Iruka kembali terdengar.

"Oh? Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Aku sudah telat. _Ittekimasu_." Aku melangkah dengan cepat sembari menggigit bibir pelan. _Ugh, _adegan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku mual di pagi hari begini.

"Sakura!" itu suara Kakashi, dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan langkahku saat pria itu menarik lenganku membuatku berbalik menatapnya. Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah kotak _bentou_ padaku, "Kau hampir lupa membawanya. Dan kata Iruka, jangan lupa untuk sarapan di sekolah."

"Hn." Aku bergumam pelan, meraih kotak _bentou_ di tangan Kakashi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dalam diam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kakashi membuatku mendongak, menatap datar pria itu, sebelum kemudian kembali bergumam sebagai jawaban. Aku sedang patah hati, ingat? Dan yang membuatku patah hati adalah pria di depanku ini.

"Kau kenapa? Patah hati, ya?" pertanyaan Kakashi sontak membuatku memalingkan wajah sembari mengerucutkan bibir sebal. _Ugh, memangnya aku segitu mudahnya ya, untuk ditebak?_

"Jangan sok tau. Dasar jelek."

"Hoo... kau orang pertama yang mengataiku 'jelek', Sakura."

"Dan kau orang pertama yang mengataiku 'patah hati'."

Hening sejenak. Aku menghela napas pelan sembari melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit. Kalau tidak cepat, aku akan terlambat. Kembali menghela napas, aku menggumamkan '_ittekimasu_' dengan lirih dan berbalik hendak keluar rumah saat suara Kakashi terdengar.

"Oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti jangan sampai telat, ya." Kalimat itu membuatku mengerem langkahku dan menoleh menatap Kakashi yang balas menatapku dengan matanya yang malas itu. Aku baru saja membuka mulut hendak bertanya saat Kakashi kembali bersuara, "Iruka bilang dia ingin makan malam di luar."

'Makan malam di luar'lebih terdengar seperti 'kencan di luar' yang menyakitkan di telingaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendudukkan diri di atap dan mulai membuka _bentou_ buatan Paman Iruka. Hari ini aku makan siang sendirian karena Ino sudah ada janji dengan kekasihnya, Sai. Ino bilang sih, dia akan menyusul. Tapi aku sangsi, karena gadis itu sering lupa waktu kalau sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang pucat seperti mayat hidup itu.

Aku menghela napas dengan pelan dan mulai memakan _bentou_-ku dengan pelan juga—mungkin, ini efek patah hati semalam dan efek perkataan Kakashi tadi pagi. Dan mendadak kata-kata Kakashi tadi pagi kembali terngiang, membuatku mendengus kesal. _Makan malam di luar_, katanya. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam—Kakashi dengan segala modusnya pada Paman Iruka dan aku yang hanya bisa meratapi nasib. _Ugh_.

_Tuk!_

"_Ittai_!" aku reflek mengusap kepalaku dan mendongak untuk melihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ model pantat bebek yang kini menatapku datar—Uchiha Sasuke. _Mantan kekasihku_. Aku mendengus pelan dengan tangan masih mengusap kepala, menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke-_kun_ yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku, "Sakit, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Makanya jangan melamun. Aku sudah memanggilmu daritadi." Ujar Sasuke-_kun_ datar. Aku mendengus pelan dan kembali memakan makan siangku saat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otakku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke-_kun_?" aku menoleh menatap pemuda tampan di sampingku ini yang hanya melirikku sekilas.

"Kau lihat Naruto?" menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan meringis pelan saat melihat wajah tampan yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu kini berubah masam—yeah, sebagai informasi saja, Uzumaki Naruto itu kekasih Sasuke-_kun_. Iya, Uzumaki Naruto yang kuning dan berisik itu. Kaget? _Hell_, aku jauh lebih kaget karena Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto sudah berpacaran sebulan sebelum aku putus dengan Sasuke-_kun_—intinya, Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto bermain di belakangku. Aku diselingkuhi, makanya kami putus. Jangan tanya kenapa sekarang kami bisa duduk seakrab ini—dulu, aku benci sekali pada Sasuke-_kun_ bahkan sampai berniat untuk menyantetnya. Tapi setelah mendapatkan pencerahan dari Ino, aku mengurungkan niat jahatku itu dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa memaklumi. Meski kadang masih sebal karena Sasuke-_kun_ lebih memilih Naruto yang notabene seorang laki-laki ketimbang perempuan tulen macam aku.

"Ah ya, Sasuke-_kun_—" mendadak sebuah pemikiran terlintas diotakku. Aku menggigit bibirku pelan sembari memainkan sumpit di tanganku, "Err—ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke-_kun_ yang bergeming. Dan kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ mempersilahkanku untuk bertanya. "Err—apa orang-orang yang tidak normal sepertimu—maksudku, orang-orang yang menyukai sesama jenis itu tidak bisa kembali normal?" aku bertanya dengan hati-hati, sempat bergidik saat Sasuke-_kun_ men-_deathglare_-ku yang keceplosan menyebutnya 'tidak normal'.

"Hn." Gumaman ambigu itu membuatku mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Jangan hanya bergumam tidak jelas begitu, Sasuke-_kun_! Jawab dengan benar!"

Sasuke-_kun_ mendengus pelan, melirikku dengan tidak bersahabat, "Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada seorang _gay_? Sebagai seorang _gay_ tentunya aku tidak akan menjawab."

Aku mendengus keras-keras sembari memutar bola mataku sebal. Inginnya aku tidak bertanya lagi, tapi terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang _berjubel_ diotakku—dan juga, aku ingin tahu apakah Kakashi masih bisa kembali _normal_ atau tidak. "Err—kalau kau, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau akan kembali _normal_?"

"Tidak." Jawaban yang kelewat cepat itu membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa?"

"Demi si _dobe _itu, aku _tidak akan_ kembali normal. Bahkan disodori Hyuuga Hinata yang telanjang pun tidak akan menggoyahkan imanku."—err, jawaban yang cukup mengerikan, menurutku. Karena Hyuuga Hinata adalah siswi terseksi seangkatanku. Namun, jawaban itu cukup membuat dadaku nyeri—Sasuke-_kun_ akan _tetap seperti itu_ demi Naruto. Apakah Kakashi juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? Apakah dia akan _tetap seperti itu_ demi Paman Iruka?

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Aku menoleh menatap Sasuke-_kun_ yang mulai bangkit dan melangkah hendak pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, pemuda itu berhenti, membuatku menaikkan alis tak mengerti.

"Ah ya, Sakura—" Sasuke-_kun_ menoleh, menatapku melalui bahunya dan berujar dengan datar, "_Gay_ bukan sebuah penyakit. Jadi, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkannya."

Aku terdiam, menatap punggung Sasuke-_kun_ yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Kata-kata terakhirnya seolah menohokku.

_Jadi maksudnya, tidak ada kesempatan bagiku, begitu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah keluar dari toko buku. Mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Menghela napas pelan, aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku—pukul setengah delapan malam. Dan itu artinya aku terlambat setengah jam dari janji makan malam bersama Kakashi dan Paman Iruka di Ichiraku ramen.

Aku menunduk, menatap aspal di bawah kakiku. Sebenarnya, dari toko buku menuju Ichiraku ramen hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Namun entah kenapa rasanya enggan menuju ke sana. Karena tentunya aku hanya akan melihat modus-modus menjijikkan Kakashi dan wajah Paman Iruka yang merona—aku curiga, apa Paman Iruka mulai menyukai Kakashi? Kalau iya, itu artinya aku harus mundur sekarang kan?

"Sakura?"

Panggilan itu membuatku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak tengah berdiri di sampingku sekarang. Ah, kalau tidak salah—

"Paman?"

—Ayah Kakashi. Aku mengerjapkan mata pelan, menatap pria paruh baya di sampingku yang kini tertawa kecil sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, jangan panggil aku begitu, Sakura... panggil saja aku _tou-san_." Ujar Ayah Kakashi, membuatku kembali mengerjapkan mata pelan. Jadi, aku harus memanggil Ayah Kakashi dengan panggilan 'Ayah'? 'Ayah mertua' maksudnya?—_tidak, tidak. Fokus, Sakura_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa di sini malam-malam begini, Sakura? Ah ya, tadi aku melihat Kakashi dan Iruka di Ichiraku ramen. Kau tidak ikut?"

"Ah—saya sudah makan tadi, err—_tou-san_." Aku mengusap tengkukku, tersenyum gugup. Ayah Kakashi tertawa pelan, menepuk puncak kepalaku sekali kemudian melangkah dan memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Aku segera menyejajari langkahnya.

"Si Kakashi itu... sepertinya dia masih tetap mengejar Iruka."

_Uhuk_—aku seperti tersedak ludahku sendiri, sementara mataku membulat sempurna dan menatap Ayah Kakashi tak percaya. Apa... Ayah Kakashi tahu?

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Ujar Ayah Kakashi, seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Pria paruh baya itu menoleh ke arahku dan melemparkan senyum jenaka, "Aku mengirim orang untuk mengawasi Kakashi setiap hari. Dan tentunya aku juga tahu kalau Kakashi memintamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. _Ish_—dasar anak itu! Sukanya memainkan perasaan perempuan!"

Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi, selama ini Ayah Kakashi sudah tahu? Ah, sia-sia saja aku jadi kekasih pura-pura Kakashi—eh, tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau Ayah Kakashi juga tahu perasaanku!

"Aku juga tahu kok, kalau kau menyukai putraku, Sakura."—dan rasanya aku ingin menghilang tertelan bumi sekarang juga. Aku menggigit bibir pelan dan menunduk, sementara wajahku memanas—tidak mampu lagi menanggung rasa malu.

"Tapi, jujur... aku benar-benar menitipkan Kakashi padamu, Sakura."

"Eh?" aku mendongak, menatap tak mengerti ke arah Ayah kakashi yang malah tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Dan tolong, Sakura... jaga Kakashi. Jangan buat dia _tersakiti_ lagi." Kalimat itu semakin membuatku tak mengerti. Aku baru saja membuka mulut hendak bertanya saat Ayah Kakashi sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi. Dan tepat saat mobil sedan hitam itu meluncur pergi, sebuah suara terdengar disertai tepukan pada bahuku.

"Saku-_chan_? Kenapa kau di sini? Kami menunggumu daritadi." Aku menoleh, menatap Paman Iruka yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingku bersama Kakashi. Aku menatap dua orang itu bergantian sebelum kemudian meringis, menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, _gomen_... aku tadi mampir ke toko buku dan lupa waktu."—bohong, sih. Sebenarnya aku sengaja berlama-lama di toko buku.

"Dasar kau ini." Paman Iruka menggerutu pelan, meski tak urung tangannya menepuk puncak kepalaku lembut, "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah." Aku menyahut cepat, berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin, meski sesekali mataku melirik ke arah tempat mobil sedan hitam milik Ayah Kakashi terparkir tadi. Entahlah, rasanya Ayah Kakashi misterius sekali.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Aku yang akan menyetir." Ujar Paman Iruka, kemudian melangkah mendahuluiku dan Kakashi. Aku menatap Paman Iruka sejenak, kemudian menghela napas pelan. Aku baru saja melangkah hendak menyusul Paman Iruka saat Kakashi menarik lenganku. Dengan cepat aku berbalik, menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu Ayahku, kan?" pertanyaan Kakashi membuatku mengerjap pelan. _Apa Kakashi melihatnya tadi_?

"Eh? Apa maksud—"

"Aku melihat mobil Ayahku tadi. Kau bertemu dengannya, kan? Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Kakashi terlihat lebih menyeramkan?—tatapannya datar namun mengintimidasi, nada bicaranya juga tajam, dan cengkeraman tangannya pada lenganku mengerat membuatku meringis pelan.

"Kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa." Aku mencoba melepaskan lenganku dari cengkeraman tangan Kakashi, yang sayangnya gagal. Kemudian pria itu menarikku mendekat, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telingaku, membuatku menahan napas tanpa sadar dengan jantung yang berdentam keras.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun yang Ayahku katakan, Sakura. Ingat itu." aku menggigit bibirku tanpa sadar saat Kakashi membisikkan kalimat itu. Aku mematung di tempat. Bahkan saat Kakashi melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melangkah pergi, aku masih bergeming. Namun kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat—saat bibirku bergerak lebih cepat dari otakku seperti biasa.

"Lalu—" aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kakashi yang terhenti di belakangku. Aku kembali menggigit bibirku, sementara tanganku mencengkeram ujung rokku dengan erat, "Kalau Ayahmu meminta tolong kepadaku untuk tidak membuatmu _tersakiti_ lagi, apa aku juga harus mengabaikannya?"

Hening mengudara, berbaur dengan suara bising kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sementara kami berdiri saling memunggungi, dengan aku yang menunduk dan mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu sekali lagi, Sakura." Suara Kakashi membuatku tersentak pelan. Aku semakin menunduk, enggan untuk menatapnya. Dan kalimat berikutnya yang meluncut dari bibir Kakashi membuatku mematung. "Berhenti sekarang.. dan jangan membuat dirimu tersakiti lebih jauh. Dan sekali lagi, ini penolakanku—maaf, Sakura... aku menyukai Iruka."

Sesaat, aku seolah merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak dan aku menahan napas tanpa sadar saat rasa nyeri itu kembali melanda. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan tangis, namun sia-sia. Suara langkah kaki Kakashi yang terdengar diantara puluhan suara langkah kaki yang lain, membuat tangisku pecah. Tubuhku merosot, terduduk di jalanan dengan tersedu. Tidak peduli pada para pejalan kaki yang menatapku dengan aneh. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau Paman Iruka sudah menungguku.

Ah, jadi begini ya, rasanya patah hati? Seperti disayat sembilu. Sakitnya tak terkirakan.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**_Okeh, saya tau ini update-nya telat pake banget... gomen, gomen XD dan saya juga tahu kayaknya di chapter ini, pertemuan antara Sakura sama Ayahnya Kakashi itu aneh banget u,u yah maklum, saya bikinnya sambil ngantuk, jadi rada aneh /plak/ tapi semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan semoga feel-nya dapet... dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo chapter ini agak pendek, ehehehe :D_**

**_Oh ya, soal kata-kata Sasuke yang bilang kalo _****gay****_ itu bukan penyakit dan nggak ada obatnya, itu saya nemu pas lagi sercing di gugel. Dan itu semakin bikin saya bingung /abaikan/ XD_**

**_Oke, saatnya bales review~_**

**sakura uchiha stivani: ini udah update... gomen nggak bisa kilat /sungkem/ XD**

**dekdes: iya, tau tuh Kakashi /diraikiri/ XD ini udah update dan semoga nggak penasaran lagi :D**

**Nogi nanase: haha, arigatou /peyuk *eh?*/ di chapter ini saya udah berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya nggak awkward, hehe**

**masih anon: iya, saya juga nyess banget rasanya, pengen nimpuk Kakashi jadinya /plak/ saya nggak tau kapan Kakashi naksir Sakura /author nggak becus/ tapi saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin buat bikin Sakura makin ngenes /dibakar/ XD nggak ding, hehe**

**Natha Nala: silahkan kayang, mau jungkir balik sama teriak-teriak juga oke kok /?/ XD iya, Kakashi emang nistah banget /plak/ XD ah, saya jadi galo mau naruh fict ini di genre apa /author nggak becus/ haha, saya cari wangsit dulu deh ntar /?/ XD**

**apikachudoodoll: ini udah update, semoga nggak penasaran lagi, dan jangan timpuk saya kalo dichapter ini Sakura kayaknya malah makin kasian /?/ hehe**

**Zoccshan: saya terharu Zo-san ngeborong review :') /apaandeh/ kalo soal Iruka demen sama Sakura, mungkin nanti saya pertimbangkan /?/ XD Iya, Kakashi itu emang tukang modus /plak/ kalo soal Kakashi itu siapa, ntar dijelasin tapi nggak tau dichap berapa, hehe :D dan disini emang saya sengaja bikin Sakura ngenes /author jahat/ dan ini udah update... semoga nggak mengecewakan :D**

**YashiUchiHatake: iya, saya emang sengaja bikin Sakura kasian /plak/ haha, amiinn...**

**Ly Melia: iya, emang... untung pas bikin chap ini saya nggak lagi kacau, cuman ngantuk aja /plak/ ini udah update :D**

**_Oke, buat chap lima, silahkan review bagi yang berkenan ^^/_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau baik-baik saja, _forehead_?"

Suara Ino membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di depanku, menatap gadis pirang itu dengan kening berkerut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ino menatapku lekat alih-alih menjawab, membuatku menaikkan alis heran. Aku baru saja membuka mulut hendak bertanya saat suara helaan napas yang keras terdengar. Ino menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dengan posisi miring, sementara iris _aquamarine_-nya masih setia menatapku dengan wajah murung. "Kau berubah."

"Hah?" aku menutup buku di tanganku dan menatap Ino tak mengerti, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kau berubah." Ino kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama, membuatku memutar bola mata sebal.

"Aku tidak—"

"—Sejak kejadian malam itu, kau berubah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Abnormal_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Genre: Romance, _****_Drama_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kejadian malam itu._

Aku termenung, menjatuhkan tatapan pada buku di sebelah Ino. Sementara otakku kembali berputar mengingat kejadian _menyakitkan_ itu. Mungkin benar kata Ino, aku telah berubah. Aku sadar. Setelah kejadian malam itu, aku menginap di rumah Ino, berasalan ada tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan—padahal nyatanya aku hanya ingin menghindar dari Kakashi.

Aku juga sadar, kalau akhir-akhir ini aku jadi lebih pendiam. Aku juga lebih sering menginap di rumah Ino dengan berbagai alasan. Atau menghabiskan waktu di sekolah atau toko buku hingga larut kemudian pulang dan tidur. Lalu keesokan harinya, aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali—sekali lagi, semua itu kulakukan untuk menghindari Kakashi. Aku belum siap berhadapan dengannya—lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu dengan pria itu. Bahkan Paman Iruka sudah berkali-kali bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku, dan aku hanya menjawab bahwa sekolahku akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan banyak tugas—_klise_.

Menghela napas pelan, aku membereskan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Ino, hari ini aku menginap dirumahmu lagi, ya?"

"Kau baru saja menginap di rumahku tadi malam." Ujar Ino, membuatku meringis pelan sebelum kemudian memasang tampang memelas. Namun sebuah gelengan tegas dari Ino membuatku menghela napas pasrah. "Maaf, Sakura... tapi kurasa ini sudah cukup."

"Kau harus menghadapinya, Sakura... cepat atau lambat. Kau tidak bisa terus menghindar seperti ini." Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Ino membuatku menunduk, menatap keramik di bawah sepatuku yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku menggigit bibir pelan. Memang, tidak seharusnya aku menghindar seperti ini. Tapi—

"Aku tidak bisa, Ino. Rasanya... sakit sekali." Tanganku bergerak untuk mencengkeram bagian depan seragamku, sementara pandanganku mulai mengabur oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan mulai membasahi pipiku.

Hening mengudara di perpustakaan yang lengang ini. Hanya terdengar suara tik-tok jam dinding dan suara angin yang sesekali berhembus menerpa gorden. Aku menggigit bibirku keras-keras, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terisak. Namun kemudian, Ino menangkup pipiku dengan sebuah tepukan keras, membawaku untuk menatap sepasang _aquamarine_ yang balas menatapku dengan tegas.

"Kau ini siapa?!" seru Ino, membuatku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Apa Ino sedang melawak sekarang? _Mendokusai_. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"_Hiks_—apa yang kau—"

"Kau ini siapa, hah?! Kau bukan Sakura, iya kan?! Sakura yang kukenal tidak selemah ini! Sakura yang kukenal bahkan masih berniat jahat untuk menyantet Sasuke saat pemuda itu menyakitinya! Jadi, kau bukan Sakura, kan? Kemana Sakura yang selalu berbicara bodoh?! Kemana Sakura yang bahkan masih sempat melontarkan taruhan saat Kakashi menyakitinya?!" aku terperangah, dengan mataku yang mebulat sempurna. Sementara Ino masih sibuk mengatur napas setelah berteriak tadi, dengan wajah yang merah dan basah oleh air mata—_tunggu, Ino menangis_?

"Jadi, kembalilah menjadi Sakura yang kuat. Aku tahu aku bodoh pernah menyetujui hubungan Kakashi dan Paman Iruka—entah kenapa sekarang aku menyesal menjadi seorang _fujoshi_—_hiks_—aku tidak akan munafik dengan mengatakan bahwa aku mengerti perasaanmu, padahal nyatanya aku sama sekali belum pernah mengalami hal sepertimu, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin bilang—berjuanglah, Sakura... selalu ada air mata untuk sebuah kebahagiaan." Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—yang aku tahu, detik berikutnya aku sudah memeluk Ino dengan erat dan kami menangis bersama di dalam perpustakaan yang lengang, dengan semburat jingga yang menerobos melalui jendela.

Dan aku sadar, kalau ini belum berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Saku-_chan_! Ah, kebetulan sekali makan malam baru saja siap." Aku tersentak pelan saat tiba-tiba Paman Iruka muncul di ruang tamu dengan sebuah celemek berwarna merah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Aku menelan ludah pelan, sedikit canggung—tentu saja, sudah seminggu ini aku tidak malan malam di rumah, jadi rasanya agak... aneh.

"Saku-_chan_?" panggilan itu membuatku kembali tersentak, menatap Paman Iruka yang balas menatapku lembut dengan seulas senyum yang menyenangkan. Aku menghela napas pelan, sebelum kemudian menarik sudut bibirku mengulas senyum lebar.

"Kebetulan. Aku lapar sekali." Mengakhiri kalimatku dengan sebuah cengiran, aku melepas sepatuku dan melangkah masuk. Menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian dan segera keluar menuju ruang makan—mengabaikan jantungku yang rasanya jumpalitan saat melihat Kakashi yang duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan lewat mulut, sebelum kemudian melangkah mendekati meja makan dan menarik salah satu kursi di depan Paman Iruka, mendudukinya dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak ada tugas lagi, Saku-_chan_?" suara Paman Iruka terdengar memecahkan keheningan. Aku mendongak dari mangkuk nasiku dan tersenyum menatap Paman Iruka.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi."

"Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya secepat itu, kenapa harus menginap di rumah Ino minggu kemarin?" pertanyaan Kakashi membuatku nyaris tersedak. Aku meraih minumanku dan meneguknya dengan cepat sebelum kemudian menatap Kakashi yang balas menatapku dengan tatapan yang—entahlah, tatapannya sedikit aneh.

"Yah—tugas kali ini lebih sedikit dari minggu kemarin." aku segera memalingkan wajah berpura-pura sibuk dengan makananku, saat tatapan Kakashi berubah menjadi tatapan penuh selidik.

"Tapi aku senang kau bisa berkumpul lagi bersama kami saat makan malam, Saku-_chan_. Jujur saja aku khawatir kau tidak makan dengan baik saat pulang larut atau saat menginap di rumah Ino. Sikapmu juga agak berbeda setelah acara makan malam di luar itu." kalimat itu membuat gerakanku menyumpit nasi terhenti di udara. Aku menelan ludah pelan, sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ah, mungkin aku sedikit stress karena tugas yang menumpuk." Aku mengibaskan sebelah tanganku yang tidak memegang sumpit, kembali tertawa kecil dan berusaha terlihat biasa. Ah, ternyata Paman Iruka juga menyadarinya.

"Lain kali, kau jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi ya, Saku-_chan_. Katakan saja kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Jangan bersikap aneh seperti waktu itu." Paman Iruka menepuk kepalaku agak keras setelah mengatakannya, kemudian menatapku dengan tegas—berusaha terlihat tegas, lebih tepatnya. Yang sayangnya gagal, karena Paman Iruka malah terlihat lucu.

"Iya, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Aku tertawa pelan, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku membentuk tanda '_peace_'. Kemudian melanjutkan makan malamku dengan tenang—aku berusaha tenang, lebih tepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku, dan menyandarkan tubuh pada daun pintu. Sementara tanganku bergerak menyentuh bagian depan pakaianku. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, tentu saja. Meski aku berusaha mengabaikannya apalagi saat bertemu dengan Kakashi seperti tadi, tetap saja tidak bisa. Denyut nyeri itu masih saja ada, meski –sekali lagi- aku berusaha mengabaikannya—bukan, bukan berarti aku menghindarinya. Hanya saja... memang belum ada obat untuk sakit hati semacam ini kan?

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Ketukan pada pintu di belakangku membuatku tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan membuka pintu. Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok jangkung dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu berdiri menjulang di depanku. Dengan iris heterokromia yang menatapku datar—yang entah kenapa malah membuatku gugup.

"A-ada apa?" _sial_, aku jadi tergagap seperti ini. Aku kembali menatap Kakashi –dengan segala keberanianku- namun alih-alih menjawab, pria itu malah melipat tangannya di depan dada sementara matanya tak lepas dariku.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" suara rendah yang meluncur dari bibir Kakashi membuatku menahan napas dan mundur selangkah tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Aku tidak—"

"Kau menghindariku. Sejak makan malam itu." iris berlainan warna itu menatap lekat ke dalam _emerald_-ku, membuatku mematung di tempat. Yeah, tentu saja Kakashi sadar kalau aku menghindarinya. Bodoh sekali kalau sampai dia tidak sadar.

"Aku memang menghindarimu." Ujarku jujur. Kulihat Kakashi memejamkan matanya sembari menghela napas, dan menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' yang membuatku sedikit tersinggung, "Itu karena kata-katamu menyakitkan, kau tahu? Coba saja kau bayangkan kalau—kalau orang yang kau su-sukai mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Kulihat Kakashi mendengus pelan, kemudian bergumam pelan, "Cih. Perempuan memang merepotkan."

"Aku dengar itu!" aku mendengus kesal, melipat tanganku di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah. Cih! Bukannya yang merepotkan itu pria _gay_ macam dia?—_tidak, perasaan ini yang merepotkan._

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi—" aku menggigit bibir pelan, melirik Kakashi yang masih menatapku dengan matanya yang malas itu, "Apa kau menemuiku hanya untuk berkata seperti itu?"

Hening sejenak. Aku melirik Kakashi yang tengah mengerutkan kening sekarang—seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. Kulihat Kakashi menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian kembali menatapku, "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ayahku, Sakura?"

_Pertanyaan itu lagi_. "Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

Aku mengerang pelan. Kenapa Kakashi menanyakannya? Terakhir kali dia menanyakannya _malam itu_, percakapan ini berakhir dengan dia yang melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan dan aku yang menangis. _Ugh_.

"Err—Ayahmu hanya bilang kalau beliau menitipkanmu padaku dan juga meminta tolong kepadaku untuk tidak membuatmu kembali _tersakiti_."—tidak ada gunanya berbohong, kan?

"Benarkah hanya itu?" Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, menatapku sangsi. Aku mengangguk dengan mantap sebagai jawaban. Namun, ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang menggangguku—

"_Ano_... sebenarnya, apa maksud Ayahmu dengan 'tidak membuatmu kembali _tersakiti_'?" aku menatap Kakashi yang bergeming. Pria itu menatapku sejenak, sebelum kemudian mendengus pelan dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi—" aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku mencengkeram lengannya yang berotot itu, membuat Kakashi berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan sudah-kubilang-bukan-urusanmu. Aku menggigit bibir pelan, menunduk sejenak, menarik napas panjang, dan mendongak menatap tepat pada sepasang iris berlainan warna itu, "—Taruhan itu... masih urusanku, kan?"

Hening. Aku bisa melihat sepasang mata Kakashi yang membulat, sebelum kemudian pria itu menyeringai menyebalkan, "Ah, aku tidak tahu kau sekebal ini, Sakura. Apa kata-kataku malam itu kurang menyakitkan bagimu? Haa, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sesuka itu padaku sampai-sampai rela menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!" aku mengeratkan cengkeramanku pada lengan Kakashi, sementara pria itu kini menatapku tak mengerti. Aku menggigit bibir pelan, sementara jantungku berdentam dengan keras seolah menggedor rongga dadaku, "A-aku... aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu! Menyukai dan mencintai itu berbeda! Jadi—"

"_Urusai_." Aku membelalak terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kakashi menyentakkan tanganku dari lengannya dengan kasar. Sementara sepasang iris berlainan warna itu menatapku dengan dingin, dan rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya dengan kuat, seolah siap melayangkan pukulan meski yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah aku. Aku menatap Kakashi tak mengerti. Apalagi saat pria itu bersuara—rendah dan tajam.

"Omong kosong dengan cinta, Sakura." Aku tertegun saat tatapan dalam sepasang mata itu berubah—menjadi sebuah tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian dan... luka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Perempuan hanya suka membual soal cinta, memanfaatkan kelemahan mereka untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki. Kemudian membuangnya setelah bosan. Cih! Sebenarnya, yang suka bermulut manis itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

_Plak!_

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat—secepat rasa panas yang menjalar pada telapak tanganku, dan secepat rasa sakit yang kembali menggerayangi hatiku. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan keras hingga aku bisa merasakan asin dalam mulutku, dan menatap Kakashi dengan tajam—berusaha mengabaikan bekas merah pada pipi pria itu akibat tamparanku tadi. Dan semakin lama, pandanganku mengabur oleh air mata.

"_Omong kosong_, katamu?" aku bersusah payah menyuarakannya, karena sekarang tenggorokanku tercekat, napasku tersengal. Kakashi menatapku datar, seolah tamparan itu sama sekali tidak berarti baginya—yang membuatku semakin marah. Aku tidak terima dia mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang seorang perempuan. Memangnya dia tahu apa?

"Cinta bukanlah omong kosong." Suaraku bergetar saat mengatakannya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan diriku, sebelum kemudian kembali berkata, "Lihat saja sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku, Kakashi."

Tanganku bergerak untuk menutup pintu saat suara decihan terdengar, membuat gerakanku terhenti. Aku mendongak untuk menatap Kakashi yang kini melemparkan seringai merendahkan, membuat tanganku gatal ingin menamparnya lagi.

"_Jatuh cinta padamu_, kau bilang? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengkhayal setinggi it—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, Kakashi." Aku menyela kalimatnya dengan cepat, menatap tajam ke arahnya, "_Lihat saja nanti_. Taruhan itu masih berlaku."

Kemudian membanting pintu kamar tepat di depan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ittekimasu_!"

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Saku-_chan_?"

"Sudah telat!"

Aku memakai sepatuku dengan tergesa dan berlari keluar dengan cepat, saat sebuah tangan menarik lenganku, membuatku nyaris terjengkang ke belakang kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan punggungku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh –berusaha- melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sepasang iris berlainan warna itu yang kini menatapku lurus. Aku mendengus pelan—kejadian tadi malam masih membuatku kesal, meski aku tahu agak berlebihan menamparnya tadi malam itu, tapi—demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar kesal pada pria di depanku ini!

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya ketus, menarik lenganku dari cengkeramannya yang agak erat itu. Kulihat Kakashi menghela napas pelan sembari menyodorkan kotak _bentou_ ke arahku, yang langsung kusambar dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan cepat pula.

"Jangan menghindar lagi, Sakura."

Aku mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak—"

"Kau menghindar." Kakashi menyela dengan datar, membuatku kembali mendengus dan memalingkan wajah sebelum kemudian menggumamkan 'bukan urusanmu'. Kakashi kembali menghela napas sembari mengusap wajahnya pelan kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada, sementara matanya masih menatapku lurus, "Aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" aku menyahut dengan cepat dan ketus, berbalik hendak pergi saat suara Kakashi kembali terdengar, membuatku  
langkahku terhenti.

"Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**_Okeee~~ saya update lagi, dan kayaknya kali ini kilat ya? Huehehehehe /tebar bunga/ sebenernya, saya mau update-nya lebih lama lagi /ditendang readers/ tapi berhubung saya libur dua setengah bulan (dan pas puasa saya full libur selama satu bulan) dan nggak ada kerjaan di rumah, dan saya sering insomnia /nggak ada yang nanya/ jadi saya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan berkutat /?/ nulis ff :3 tapi ngomong-ngomong, itu endingnya kayaknya nggak banget deh /pundung/ Ors tapi semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan ya ^^_**

**_Oh ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^/_**

**_Oke, saatnya bales review:_**

**sakura uchiha stivani: ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Taskia Hatake46: syukur deh kalo feel-nya dapet, saya juga berkali-kali muter lagu galau biar dapet feel-nya, haha XD iya, Kakashi mah ditabok aja, mau dibotaki kepalanya juga nggak papa /diraikiri/ XD ini udah update ^^**

**dindachan06: ini udah update ^^**

** : mungkin kapan Kakashi move on itu Cuma Tuhan sama Kakashi yang tau :') iya, hidup Sakura itu ngenes ya :')**

** : cuek sama orang yang kita suka itu susah :" tapi disini saya udah berusaha membuat Sakura kembali strong kok :" semoga nggak mengecewakan ya~^^**

**kiddo hatake: Ayah Kakashi kan keturunan ki joko baka /eh?/ XD ini udah update ^^**

**dekdes: iya, ngenes ya idup Sakura :" /pukpuk Saku/ ayahnya Kakashi kan keturunan ki joko baka, jadi ya misterius /apaancoba/ XD**

** : Kakashi sadarnya kalo dicium sama pangeran mungkin /hah?/ XD**

**nogi nanase: iya, kasian Sakura :" sebenernya saya mau banyakin adegan KakaIru /ditendang/ nggak ding, bercanda XD iyaaa.. ini udah update ^^**

**R.T: masalah Iruka tau apa nggak, itu masih menjadi rahasia Ilahi /eh?/ hehe... iya nggak papa ^^**

**anon lagi: ehhe, saya emang rencana mau bikin Sakura ngenes /author jahat/ XD kalo Sakura move on, selesai dong ceritanya /PLAK/ haha, ini udah update ^^**

**Angelalfiction: iya, saya sendiri juga terharu /?/ XD terima kasih... ini udah update ^^**

**seruvi: saya juga bingung dimana letak romantisnya /author nggak becus/ kapan Kakashi suka sama Sakura itu masih rahasia Ilahi /plak/ err, kalo soal ini cahpternya panjang apa nggak saya nggak tau /ditendang/ saya sih pengennya nggak panjang-panjang chapternya /ketahuan malesnya/ hehe XD ini udah update ^^**

_**Buat chapter ini, ada yang berkenan review? ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Abnormal_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Genre: Romance, _****_Drama_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'__Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura.'_

Kata-kata Kakashi tadi pagi kembali terngiang, membuatku menggelengkan kepala dengan keras kemudian berusaha fokus pada pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_—matematika. Namun sekeras apapun aku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Seolah mengejek, kalimat itu berputar-putar di otakku. Mendengus pelan, aku memijat pelipisku, sementara jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan berkali-kali aku beringsut dengan gelisah. Ah—kenapa rasanya gugup sekali? Oke, aku memang pernah bertemu dengan Ayah Kakashi, dua kali malah. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya seperti... _akan bertemu dengan_ _calon Ayah mertua_—argh! Lupakan!

"Hei, _forehead_!" bisikan Ino di sampingku membuatku menoleh dengan cepat, menatap teman pirangku itu yang tengah menatapku dengan khawatir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? kau terlihat—gelisah."

Aku meringis pelan, mengibaskan tanganku, "Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Haha."—kemudian tertawa garing, yang sukses membuat Asuma-_sensei_ –bahkan teman-teman sekelasku- menoleh menatapku. _Ah, sial, sepertinya aku tertawa terlalu keras_.

"Nah, Haruno... apa ada yang lucu dari penjelasan saya?" suara rendah dan tajam milik Asuma-_sensei_ membuatku menelan ludah dengan gugup dan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, _sensei_."

Asuma-_sensei_ menatapku dengan tajam, sebelum kemudian menggeser tubuhnya dari depan papan tulis menuju meja guru sembari menyodorkan spidol, mengedikkan dagunya ke arah papan tulis, "Kerjakan soal di depan, Haruno."

Ah, sial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tahu, semalam aku bertengkar –hebat- dengan Kakashi, sampai aku menamparnya—bahkan rasa panas akibat tamparan itu seolah masih tersisa di telapak tanganku. Oke, mungkin aku terlihat berlebihan, tapi—demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar marah malam itu! Aku masih bisa menerima saat Kakashi menyakitiku dengan kata-katanya –berkali-kali- tapi aku tidak bisa menerima saat pria itu meremehkan perasaanku. Dia pikir, buat apa aku selama ini menyakiti diriku sendiri kalau bukan untuk dirinya? _Cih_, menyebalkan.

"Kau belum pulang, Sakura?" suara itu membuatku menoleh, menatap Ino yang kini balas menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Aku meringis pelan.

"Sedang menunggu jemputan."

"Oh? Tumben sekali?" Ino ikut berdiri di sampingku, mengedarkan pandangannya seperti sedang mencari seseorang—Sai, mungkin. Aku tersenyum pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya, Sakura... apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan, um—masalahmu dengan Kakashi?" Ino menanyakannya dengan hati-hati, membuatku menghela napas pelan—oh, seandainya Ino tahu kalau aku terlibat masalah lagi dengan Kakashi.

_Bugh!_—"Jangan menyerah, _forehead_!" Ino berseru, menepuk bahuku cukup keras hingga membuatku terdorong ke depan, dan membuatku mengerang kesal.

"_Ittai yo, _Ino_-buta_!" aku mengusap bahuku dengan wajah cemberut, mengabaikan Ino yang kini cekikikan tidak jelas. Aku mendengus pelan, meski tak urung senyum lembut terpatri di bibirku. Ah, Ino memang kadang menyebalkan dan membuatku kesal—tapi, Ino selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya dan selalu ada untuk mendukungku. _Dasar sahabat_.

"Ah! Sai -_kun_ sudah datang!" Ino berseru saat sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di depan kami, dan si pengendara –seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis –yang tertutup helm- dan berkulit pucat- menyodorkan sebuah helm ke arah Ino, kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

"_Jaa_, Sakura… aku pergi dulu, ya!" Ino yang sudah memboncang dan memeluk Sai erat dari belakang, melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan bersemangat. Aku tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian balas melambaikan tangan. Dan kemudian dua orang itu melesat pergi. Aku menghela napas pelan sembari melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Yo, Sakura." Sapaan itu membuatku menoleh, menatap datar ke arah Kakashi yang balas menatapku malas. Pria itu menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian mengedikkan dagunya ke arah mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri—itu mobil Paman Iruka.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua. Aku melirik ke arah rumah itu dengan jantung berdegup kencang—yeah, di situlah aku akan bertemu dengan Ayah Kakashi dan membicarakan... sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Ayahmu ingin bertemu denganku?" aku bertanya pada Kakashi yang tengah melepas _seatbelt_-nya. Pria itu melirik sekilas ke arahku sebelum kemudian mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, membuatku mendengus pelan. Dengan segera aku melepas _seatbelt_-ku dan keluar dari mobil mengikuti Kakashi. Aku menatap rumah di depanku—bukan sebuah rumah yang mewah, hanya sebuah rumah yang sederhana berlantai dua dengan sebuah taman kecil di halaman rumah. Dan di rumah itulah, Ayah Kakashi tinggal—ah, mendadak perutku mulas. _Jadi, begini ya, rasanya bertemu dengan calon mertua_?—ish, lupakan.

"Kenapa diam disitu? Ayo masuk." Suara Kakashi membuatku tersentak pelan, kemudian dengan gugup dan canggung mengikuti Kakashi memasuki rumah—yang langsung disambut oleh Ayah Kakashi yang sepertinya sudah menunggu kami di ruang tamu.

"Ah, _okaeri_." Pria paruh baya berambut perak itu menyapa dengan ramah. Aku membungkukkan tubuh dengan canggung sementara Kakashi tampak tak acuh.

"Duduk disini, Sakura." Ayah Kakashi menepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Aku tersenyum canggung sebelum kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Ayah Kakashi, sementara Kakashi duduk di sofa lain.

"Baru pulang sekolah, ya? Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sakura?" tanya Ayah Kakashi ramah.

Aku mengusap tengkuk gugup, "Lancar, err—_tou-san_."

"Tidak usah canggung begitu, Sakura." Ayah Kakashi tertawa pelan sembari menepuk bahuku sekali. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi, menatap putranya dengan senyum _penuh makna_, "Nah, Kakashi... bisa kau membuatkan minum untuk kami?"

Kakashi mengerang pelan, "_Tou-san_—"

"Mau menolak?" Ayah Kakashi masih tersenyum, namun nada bicaranya berubah tajam—seolah tak menerima penolakan. Kulihat Kakashi mendengus pelan, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur. Aku menaikkan alis menatap punggung Kakashi. Ternyata dia adalah tipe pria yang menyayangi Ayahnya—lebih tepatnya sih, Ayah Kakashi penuh ancaman.

"Nah, Sakura... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?"

"Eh?" Aku tersentak pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu, menatap Ayah Kakashi bingung, "Maksud _tou-san_?"

"Maksudku, apa hubungan kalian mengalami kemajuan?" pertanyaan itu membuatku menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang memanas. _Kenapa Ayah Kakashi bertanya seperti itu, sih?_

"Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan lancar, ya." Senyum kecut di bibir Ayah Kakashi membuatku kembali menunduk—entahlah, aku jadi tak enak hati. Yah, selain karena hubunganku dengan Kakashi tak kunjung membaik, entah kenapa aku juga merasa bersalah.

"Ini minumannya." Suara Kakashi membuatku mendongak, menatap pria itu yang tengah menurunkan tiga cangkir berisi teh dari nampan.

"Oh, kau cepat sekali, Kakashi." Ayah Kakashi tertawa pelan, mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya pelan. "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi... _tou-san_ sedang ingin dango yang dijual di kedai ujung sana itu."

"_Tou-san_—" Kakashi mengerang pelan, menatap Ayahnya tak percaya, "Kedai itu jauh, _tou-san_... butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke sana. Dan lagi, kenapa _tou-san_ jadi ingin yang aneh-aneh, sih?"

Lagi, Ayah Kakashi melemparkan senyum lembut _penuh_ _makna_, "Tak apa kan, Kakashi? Sakura juga menginginkannya. Iya kan?"—dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya jail, membuatku mengangguk dengan polos. Entahlah, sepertinya Ayah Kakashi sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Mengerang pelan, Kakashi meraih kunci mobilnya di meja, "Baiklah, baiklah... aku akan membelinya. Dan—_tou-san_, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh pada Sakura."

"Tidak akan, Kakashi... _tou-san_ hanya ingin sedikit menginterogasi _calon menantu_."

_Uhuk!_—aku tersedak teh mendengarnya. Melirik Kakashi yang hanya memutar bola matanya kesal sebelum kemudian melesat keluar. Aku menatap Ayah Kakashi yang kini tertawa pelan. "Dasar anak itu."

"Nah, Sakura—" Ayah Kakashi meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja, kemudian menatapku dan menepuk bahuku sekali, "Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu—dan kurasa, kau memang harus mengetahuinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya suara 'tik-tok' jam dinding terdengar lebih keras dalam keheningan ini, berbaur bersama suara bising kendaraan yang sesekali terdengar, dan gemerisik gorden yang sesekali tertiup angin. Ayah Kakashi menghela napas berat, seolah apa yang akan beliau ceritakan adalah sesuatu yang berat, kemudian mendongak, menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku menceritakan masa lalu Kakashi?" pertanyaan itu membuatku menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Ayah Kakashi yang kini melemparkan senyum tipis ke arahku. Aku menggigit bibir, bergeming. Kemudian aku mengangguk pelan, membuat Ayah Kakashi kembali melemparkan senyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa—tapi kurasa, aku _harus_ menceritakan ini padamu, Sakura."

"Dulu, sebelum Ibu Kakashi pergi, Kakashi adalah seorang anak yang baik—seorang bocah polos riang yang menggemaskan. Dulu, aku hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa yang hidup bahagia bersama istri dan anakku. Menjadi pegawai memang menyenangkan—memiliki gaji tetap dan pekerjaan yang meyakinkan. Tapi aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasa jenuh dengan semua itu. Hingga kemudian aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membuka sebuah usaha—dan menjadi seorang pengusaha itu bukan hal yang mudah. Aku terlilit banyak hutang, Sakura. Dan istriku marah saat mengetahui itu semua—dia marah karena aku berhenti menjadi pegawai dan malah menyusahkannya dengan hutang-hutang sialan itu. Aku bahkan menjual rumah kami untuk membayar hutang-hutang itu, Sakura. Kemudian kami bercerai, dan saat itu usia Kakashi baru sepuluh tahun. Diusia sepuluh tahun, Kakashi harus melihat bagaimana Ibunya memakiku dengan kasar sebelum kemudian meninggalkanku.

Hanya tersisa aku dan Kakashi. Kami hidup dijalanan, Sakura, dan Kakashi terpaksa berhenti sekolah saat itu. Kami tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Dan saat itu, Kakashi mulai membenci Ibunya—membenci bagaimana Ibunya meninggalkanku disaat seperti itu, dan membenci bagaimana Ibunya sama sekali tidak peduli pada kami. Dan saat itu Kakashi bilang, bahwa dia tidak percaya pada perempuan, karena perempuan hanya akan membuat kami menderita." Ayah Kakashi berhenti untuk menarik napas panjang. Pria paruh baya itu melirik ke arahku sembari menepuk puncak kepalaku sekali, "Tapi saat itu Ayahmu –Haruno Kizashi- datang, Sakura. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menanamkan saham pada perusahaanku, Sakura, hingga perusahaanku bisa maju seperti ini. Dan rumah ini juga adalah rumah yang kubeli dengan bantuan Ayahmu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tetap tinggal disini meski sekarang uangku lebih dari cukup untuk membeli rumah yang lebih besar. Dan—ah, sayang sekali orang sebaik Kizashi harus pergi secepat itu, padahal dia lebih muda dariku."

Aku menggigit bibir pelan saat mendengar nama Ayahku disebut. Ah, aku jadi ingat, saat aku masih kecil dulu Ayah sering menyebut sesuatu tentang Hatake Corp. Dan ternyata Ayahku dan Ayah Kakashi saling mengenal. Betapa dunia ini sempit.

"Kemudian, aku mulai mendidik Kakashi untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha saat usianya sudah cukup nanti. Sementara Kakashi, dia berusaha dengan keras. Menyingkirkan kenangan tentang Ibunya yang hanya meninggalkan luka. Hingga kemudian, datanglah seorang gadis bernama Nohara Rin yang berhasil membuat Kakashi jatuh cinta—membuat Kakashi menepis pikirannya tentang buruknya perempuan. Kau tahu, Sakura, Rin adalah cinta pertama Kakashi. Orang yang membuat Kakashi melupakan kebenciannya pada perempuan.

Namun kemudian, saat perusahaan kami sedang dalam keadaan kritis, Rin meninggalkannya. Kau tahu apa yang gadis itu katakan pada Kakashi, Sakura? Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa hidup bersama pria yang tidak bisa memberinya uang. Dia bilang, hidup ini bukan cuma tentang cinta, tapi juga tentang materi. Kakashi kembali terpuruk. Pikirannya tentang perempuan semakin buruk, dan kebenciannya terhadap perempuan semakin mendalam. Hingga kemudian Iruka –teman Kakashi semasa sekolah- datang. Kau tahu kenapa Kakashi menyukai Iruka, Sakura? Karena Iruka adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di samping Kakashi ketika dia terpuruk. Meski Kakashi tahu perasaannya salah, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap bersama dengan Iruka daripada kembali merasakan sakit yang sama, Sakura."

Mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang, Ayah Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah dengan sendu. Sementara aku menunduk, menatap telapak tangan yang berada di pangkuanku. Sekelumit rasa bersalah menggerayangi hatiku. _Kakashi memliki cerita yang menyakitkan dibalik kebenciannya terhadap perempuan, tapi kenapa aku malah menamparnya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa!_

"Sakura—" suara itu membuatku menoleh, menatap Ayah Kakashi yang balas menatapku lembut, "Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan meminta tolong padamu untuk membuat Kakashi kembali _normal_. Tapi aku percaya, kau bisa melakukannya, Sakura... kau memiliki mata Ayahmu, dan aku bisa melihat kebaikan yang sama terpancar dari matamu."

Aku menggigit bibir pelan, sementara tanganku meremas ujung rok seragamku. Mataku memanas, dan pandanganku mengabur saat air mataku mulai mengalir. Entah kenapa, rasanya sesak sekali mendengarnya—mendengar cerita tentang Kakashi, dan mendengar bahwa aku memiliki mata Ayahku. Ayah Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang mengatakannya, dan mendadak aku jadi merindukan Ayah.

"_Tou-san_—" aku mendongak, menatap Ayah Kakashi yang tengah menatapku lembut, "Bolehkah aku... menganggapmu, _tou-san_?"

Tepukan lembut pada puncak kepalaku, juga senyum hangat seorang Ayah yang selalu kurindukan.

"_Aa_. Tentu saja. Aku juga selalu menganggapmu sebagai anakku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang Ayahku lakukan padamu hingga matamu sembap begitu?" Kakashi menatapku penuh selidik saat kami memasuki mobil. Aku tertawa pelan sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada. Jangan curiga begitu, Kakashi."

"Habisnya, Ayahku aneh sekali—menyuruhku membeli dango jauh-jauh kemudian mengusirku pulang. Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu, iya kan?" aku menatap Kakashi yang tengah memasang _seatbelt_ sembari menggerutu tentang Ayahnya. Kemudian tatapanku beralih pada pipinya—bekas tamparan itu memang sudah tidak ada, tapi rasa bersalah dalam hatiku masih tersisa.

Perlahan, aku mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Kakashi, membuat gerakan pria itu terhenti. Dengan cepat Kakashi menoleh, menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum tipis, mengusap pipinya lembut, "Masih sakit?"

"Hah?"

"Maaf tadi malam sudah menamparmu, Kakashi." Aku menggigit bibir pelan saat air mataku mulai mengalir, dan aku mulai terisak pelan. "Harusnya –_hiks_\- aku tidak asal menamparmu, tadi malam. Harusnya –_hiks_\- aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Kakashi. Harusnya—" aku tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku. Terlalu menyesakkan. Perlahan tanganku merosot, mencengkeram bahu Kakashi. Aku menunduk, menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali—entahlah, aku merasa bersalah.

"Sakura—" aku merasakan sebelah tangan Kakashi menyentuh pipiku, membawaku untuk menanatap iris berlainan warna itu. Kemudian, ibu jari Kakashi bergerak untuk mengusap air mataku. Pria itu mendengus pelan, "Pasti Ayahku menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tsk. Dasar orang tua—"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku bergerak lebih cepat dari otakku—saat bibirku membungkam bibir Kakashi. Menekan bibir lembut Kakashi. Hanya tiga detik, dan kemudian aku menarik tubuhku dengan wajah merona. Aku bisa melihat Kakashi yang membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Aku menunduk, menarik tanganku dari bahu Kakashi dan meremas ujung rokku dengan gugup. _Sial! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!_—oke, meski itu bukan ciuman pertamaku –aku pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dulu- tapi tetap saja, rasanya gugup dan—berbeda.

"Sakura—" suara Kakashi membuatku tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat aku mengibaskan tanganku dan menggelengkan kepalaku dengan gugup.

"Ti-tidak—Kakashi, yang tadi itu—err, jangan salah paham! Aku hanya—hmph!" aku membelalakkan mata terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kakashi menarikku dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibirku, melumatnya lembut.

_Oh sial, ini gila!_

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**_Nyahooo~ saya balik lagi XD dan chapter ini kayaknya pas bagian ceritanya Ayahnya Kakashi itu agak alay, ya? Agak dramatis gimana gitu, kayak sinetron, Muahahaha XD meski akhirnya terungkap kenapa Kakashi jadi suka sama Iruka :3 dan adegan akhirnya itu... demi apa saya bikin kayak gituan pas bulan puasa Orz tapi itulah kenapa saya sengaja update-nya abis maghrib /plak/ muehehehe :3 oh ya, semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan ya :3 ah ya, ngomong-ngomong sebenernya saya mau update dari kemarin, Cuma belum sempat, hehe... jadi gomen kalo baru update sekarang ^^_**

**santi revinty: kapan Kakashi suka Sakura? Tunggu aja ya /plak/ hehe :D Iruka itu memang kurang peka /?/ ini udah lanjut ^^**

**wowwoh. geegee: iyaa ^^**

**Taskia Hatake46: Sakura selalu berjuang kok :') iya, saya emang sengaja update-nya pas mau sahur gitu XD bisa dilihat disini Ayah Kakashi ngapain :) ehhe, ini udah update ^^**

**nchie. ainie: ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Angelalfiction: ****aduh, ****terima kasih idenya ^^ sampe detail kayak gitu ^^ nanti saya pertimbangkan ya ^^ ****sebenernya saya juga kepikiran kayak gitu, cumin mungkin lebih simple lagi idenya, hehe :D ****ini udah update ^^**

**Fitri617: terima kasih sarannya ^^ saya juga kepikiran kayak gitu sih sebenernya, hehe :D tapi nanti saya pertimbangkan lagi /?/ :)**

**kyuaiioe: ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**dekdes: Iya, kasian Saku :" kalo mau ketemu ayahnya Kakashi dateng aja ke rumahnya/?/ XD**

**kiddo hatake: ini udah lanjut ^^**

**seruvi: saya yang nulis sendiri juga lama2 kesel sama kakashi /author baper/plak/ XD iya, ini fict bakal saya tamatin kok :) **

**Nogi nanase: aih, terima kasih /peluk balik/ XD sakura kan strong XD**

**imphyslonely. sugar: ****ini udah next ^^ iya, terima kasih sarannya, akan saya pertimbangkan ^^**

**_buat chapter ini, ada yang berkenan review? ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

Aku bermimpi, Kakashi menciumku. Haha. Mimpi yang aneh, ya? Apa mungkin aku teralu mengharapkan Kakashi hingga memimpikan pria itu? Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, ciumannya terasa _asli_. Bahkan, aku seolah masih bisa mengecap rasa bibir Kakashi di bibirku. Aku juga seolah masih bisa merasakan _gerakan_ bibir Kakashi saat kami berciuman. Memang sih, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berciuman –aku pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke -_kun_ dulu- tapi rasanya berbeda. Ciuman Kakashi –dalam mimpiku- lebih terasa seperti—_ciuman pria dewasa_. Oke, sepertinya aku mulai mesum.

"Saku-_chan_? Kau sudah sadar?" suara Paman Iruka menyapa indra pendengaranku. Melenguh pelan, aku membuka mata, mengedarkan pandangan dan mengerutkan kening bingung saat mendapati Paman Iruka duduk di tepi ranjangku dan menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang Paman Iruka lakukan disini?" sembari bertanya, aku hendak bangkit saat rasa sakit menyerang kepalaku. Aku mengerang pelan, mencengkeram rambutku. Sementara Paman Iruka terlihat semakin cemas, membantuku untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Saku-_chan_?" tanya Paman Iruka, menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung kuteguk hingga tersisa setengah. Menyerahkan kembali gelas di tanganku pada Paman Iruka, aku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau pingsan tadi. Kakashi bilang, kau kelelahan."

_Oh, sial. Aku ingat sekarang—ciuman itu bukan mimpi. Dan aku pingsan setelah, err—berciuman dengan Kakashi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Abnormal_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Genre: Romance, _****_Drama_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Saku-_chan_?" suara Paman Iruka membuatku tersentak pelan. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala sembari mengibaskan tanganku.

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Yah, agak kelelahan... mungkin." Aku melemparkan cengiran konyol, berusaha terlihat biasa meski sekarang jantungku berdentam dengan keras. _Ah, sial! Kenapa aku bisa pingsan, sih?_—oke, aku memang tidak begitu ingat. Karena yang aku ingat setelah Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya adalah gelap—_ugh, bisa dipastikan aku benar-benar pingsan. Memalukan._

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja." Paman Iruka tersenyum lembut, menyentuh puncak kepalaku, "Nah, lebih baik sekarang kau ganti pakaian dulu. Kakashi sudah menunggu diluar untuk makan malam."

_Kakashi_—mendengar nama itu disebut, mendadak wajahku memanas. Aku memalingkan wajah menghindari Paman Iruka dan bergumam sebagai jawaban. Paman Iruka kembali menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Argh! Sial!" aku menggeram tertahan tepat setelah pintu kamarku tertutup. Menyurukkan wajah pada bantal, aku menendang-nendang selimut yang menutupi tubuhku hingga terjatuh dengan malang di lantai. Ah, sebodo amat! Sekarang aku sedang malu—ralat, _sangat malu_. Ah, mungkin penambahan kata 'sangat' bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku sekarang. Pokoknya aku malu sekali.

Bisa-bisanya aku pingsan setelah berciuman –hanya berciuman, astaga!- dengan Kakashi! Kakashi bahkan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padaku, seperti—yah, kalian tahu sendiri hal aneh apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang laki-laki pada perempuan. _Dan aku pingsan?!_ Astaga-astaga-astaga! Mau ditaruh mana mukaku saat bertemu dengan Kakashi nanti?

"Saku-_chan_?"

"_Hai_!" aku menyahut panggilan Paman Iruka dengan cepat—kelewat cepat malah. Dan semoga Paman Iruka tidak curiga.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan melalui mulut, mencoba menenangkan diri. Sebelum kemudian turun dari ranjang dan mulai berganti pakaian. _Oke, saat bertemu dengan Kakashi nanti, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'__TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA, DEMI TUHAN!'_—aku berteriak nista di dalam hati, sementara tanganku memegang sumpit dengan kuat—kelewat kuat malah hingga sumpit itu nyaris patah. Menelan ludah pelan, aku melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian –entah mataku yang kelewat jeli atau bagaimana- aku melihat Kakashi yang tengah menjilat sisa kuah sup miso di_bibirnya_—yang entah kenapa membuat wajahku memanas dan darahku berdesir. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajah, meneguk minumanku dengan cepat hingga tersedak.

"Aduh, kalau minum pelan-pelan, Saku-_chan_." Paman Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya, menyodorkan tisu padaku. Meringis pelan, aku mengambil tisu itu, menyeka bibirku dengan cepat.

"Cara makanmu malam ini barbar sekali, Sakura. Seperti tidak pernah makan selama tiga minggu." Suara Kakashi membuatku melirik –aku tidak berani menoleh dan menatap langsung pria itu- dan mendapati pria itu baru saja menjauhkan gelas dari bibirnya, kemudian menyeka bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya dengan sebuah gerakan yang, err—_seksi_? Oke, sepertinya aku mesum sekali malam ini.

Berdehem pelan, aku memelototi nasiku alih-alih Kakashi, "Yah, habisnya masakan Paman Iruka enak sekali. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskannya."—_bohong_, yang ingin cepat-cepat kuhabisi itu _uhuk-_Kakashi-_uhuk_—oke, lupakan.

"Kau berlebihan, Saku-_chan_... biasanya juga masakanku seperti ini, kan?" Paman Iruka tertawa pelan dengan wajah merona—kebiasaan kalau mendapatkan pujian. Aku nyengir, sebelum kemudian kembali berkutat dengan makan malamku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar dan menghindar dari Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi sepertinya hari ini Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padaku.

"Ah, Saku-_chan_... lanjutkan mencuci piringnya dengan Kakashi, ya? Aku ada telepon penting." Paman Iruka berujar tanpa dosa sembari menunjukkan ponselnya, kemudian melesat pergi. Aku mengerang pelan dalam hati, menggosok piring di tanganku dengan kasar. _Kenapa harus berdua dengan Kakashi, sih?_

"Jangan kasar-kasar begitu, Sakura. Piringnya bisa pecah." Padahal, aku tahu Kakashi sudah ada di sampingku sejak Paman Iruka pergi untuk mengangkat telepon, tapi entah kenapa aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suaranya.

Melemparkan tatapan tajam, aku menggerutu kesal, "Kau mengagetkanku, Kakashi."

"Benarkah? Aku sudah disini sejak tadi." Kakashi menyahut datar. Aku memalingkan wajah dan mengerucutkan bibir, berusaha terlihat marah meski jantungku berdegup dengan kencang sekarang. Kemudian, hening mengudara. Hanya terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari kran dan suara tangan-tangan kami yang menggosok peralatan makan.

Aku menggigit bibir pelan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kakashi. Sebenarnya, ada hal yang menggangguku sejak tadi—_kenapa Kakashi menciumku? Apa itu hanya semacam reflek karena aku, err—menciumnya terlebih dahulu? Atau karena Kakashi uhuk-menyukaiku-uhuk?_—ah, lupakan yang terakhir. Aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak berharap. _Karena, kalau ternyata kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan harapan bisa menyakitkan, kan_?

"Oh ya, Kakashi—" ah, sial. Lagi-lagi mulut sialanku bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ya?"

Aku menggigit bibir pelan, sebelum kemudian bersuara pelan, "Kenapa kau—" _menciumku tadi?_—"Kenapa kau memasukkan sabun banyak sekali, Kakashi?!"

"Hah?"

"J-jangan terlalu banyak memasukkan sabun! Kita harus irit!" dan kemudian, tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku mulai memarahi Kakashi tentang irit-dalam-menggunakan-sabun-cuci. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya sulit sekali menanyakannya. Meski berkali-kali akal sehatku mengatakan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Kakashi –selalu ada alasan dibalik sebuah ciuman, kan?- tapi lagi-lagi, mulutku sulit diajak kompromi.

"Kau berisik sekali, Sakura. Yang memasukkan sabun kan kau." Kakashi menggerutu kesal, membilas peralatan makan yang penuh sabun itu. Aku meringis pelan, kemudian kembali menggigit bibir. Menelan ludah pelan, aku menarik napas panjang—membulatkan tekad. _Oke, aku harus bertanya__sekarang_.

"Kakashi—" panggilku pelan yang hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas. Aku menunduk, menatap piring penuh sabun di tanganku, "Kenapa kau... menciumku tadi?"

Gerakan Kakashi mencuci peralatan makan terhenti. Hening mengudara, hanya terdengar suara kran yang menyala deras. Aku kembali menggigit bibir pelan, mendadak merasa tak nyaman.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" akhirnya Kakashi bersuara setelah jeda yang cukup panjang. Aku mendengus, memberengut kesal. _Kenapa malah balik bertanya, sih?_

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Menurutmu—" Kakashi kembali membilas mangkuk terakhir dan meletakkannya pada rak, kemudian memutar kran tertutup, "Apa alasan seorang laki-laki mencium perempuan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kakashi, menatap sepasang heterokromia itu yang balas menatapku dengan intens. Hanya ada satu alasan yang terpikir diotakku, namun entah kenapa aku enggan bersuara. Menggigit bibir pelan, aku bersuara pelan—ragu, "Menurutku—"

"Oh, kalian sudah selesai?" suara Paman Iruka membuat kami terlonjak kaget. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku melompat mundur selangkah dan memalingkan wajah yang memanas. Berdehem pelan, aku meraih tisu untuk mengeringkan tangan dan berbalik, melangkah setengah berlari menuju kamar.

"A-aku mau tidur!"

—kemudian membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. Dan hari itu, aku terjaga semalaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah dengan gontai, mengikuti Paman Iruka dan Kakashi yang berkeliling supermarket dengan sebuah troli yang nyaris penuh. Menahan kantuk, aku menyipitkan mata, menatap dua orang pria itu yang tampak _dekat sekali_. Bahkan, mereka tampak seperti pasangan—Paman Iruka yang tengah memilih bahan-bahan makanan terlihat seperti seorang _istri_, dan Kakashi yang mendorong troli terlihat seperti seorang _suami_. Oh, sial. Rasanya panas sekali, seperti ada yang menyalakan kompor dihatiku.

Mendengus pelan, aku menghentakkan kaki sebal. Sebenarnya, hari ini libur dan aku berniat tidur seharian di rumah—mengingat semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena percakapan dan kejadian dengan Kakashi kemarin. Tapi Paman Iruka mengajakku keluar untuk membeli kebutuhan selama sebulan kedepan, sekalian jalan-jalan katanya. _Jalan-jalan apanya? Yang ada malah aku jadi obat nyamuk!_

"Ah, hati-hati, Iruka." Mataku membulat sempurna saat Kakashi menahan Paman Iruka yang hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri (aku baru tahu Paman Iruka seceroboh itu) dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Paman Iruka. _Hey, apa mereka tidak sadar ini di depan umum?!_

"Ah, iya. Maaf." Paman Iruka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya –yang mungkin sama sekali tidak gatal- dengan wajah memerah yang terlihat manis. Entah kenapa, aku benci melihat wajah Paman Iruka yang seperti itu sekarang. Aku mendengus keras-keras—berharap bisa menarik perhatian dua orang itu. Tapi nihil. Mereka sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Menggerutu kesal, aku memalingkan wajah dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Sakura?" suara itu membuatku tersentak pelan dan menoleh dengan cepat, menatap terkejut pada Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku mengerutkan kening—yeah, jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ di tempat seperti ini.

Menatapku datar, Sasuke-_kun_ menunjukkan keranjang di tangannya—yang setengahnya berisi cemilan. Aku ber-'oh' pelan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Kemudian, aku mengedarkan pandangan, "Kau sendirian, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak bersama Naruto?"

"Naruto sedang berada di rumah neneknya."

Aku mengerjapkan mata pelan, menatap Sasuke-_kun_ yang berjalan melewatiku kemudian berhenti untuk memilih tomat. Membalikkan tubuh, aku melangkah menghampiri Sasuke-_kun_, "Aneh, ya."

"Apanya?" Sasuke-_kun_ menaikkan alisnya, namun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari tomat-tomat segar itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Aku meringis pelan saat pemuda Uchiha itu menatapku tak mengerti, "Maksudku, aneh rasanya melihatmu sendirian, Sasuke-_kun_. Biasanya, Naruto akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi."

"Memang. Aku juga merasa aneh." Sasuke-_kun_ mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, memasukkan beberapa buah tomat ke dalam kantung plastik saat sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Oh, Sasuke?" aku menoleh, menatap Paman Iruka dan Kakashi yang kini mendorong troli yang terisi penuh. Sasuke-_kun_ menatap Paman Iruka, membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

Paman Iruka tersenyum ramah, "Kebetulan sekali. Kau ada acara setelah ini? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini sebelumnya—saat duduk satu meja bersama dengan Sasuke-_kun_, Paman Iruka, dan Kakashi di Ichiraku ramen. Oke, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu memikirkan Sasuke-_kun_ dan Paman Iruka karena mereka sudah cukup akrab. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah Kakashi, yang –entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana- menguarkan aura tak enak sejak kedatangan Sasuke. Apalagi saat—

"Ah ya, Kakashi... perkenalkan, ini Sasuke, mantan kekasih Saku-_chan_."

—Paman Iruka memperkenalkan Sasuke-_kun_ sebagai mantan kekasihku. Aku mendengus pelan, memalingkan wajah yang memanas. "J-jangan memperkenalkan Sasuke-_kun_ seperti itu, Paman!"

"Lho, kenapa? Memang benar kan dia mantan kekasihmu?" Paman Iruka menelengkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan aneh. Aku menggerutu pelan. Memang sih, Sasuke-_kun_ itu mantan kekasihku, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman menyebutnya seperti itu di depan Kakashi.

"Y-yah... sekarang kan kami berteman." Aku meringis pelan, mencuri pandang ke arah Kakashi yang menatapku datar.

"Oh, benarkah? Syukurlah kau bisa berteman dengan Sasuke, Saku-_chan_... aku tidak lupa dulu kau menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam setelah kalian putus—"

"Paman!" aku menyela dengan cepat, memberengut sebal. Kenapa Paman Iruka mendadak jadi _ember_ begitu, sih? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Ah, pesanannya sudah datang." Suara Paman Iruka membuatku mendongak, dan tak sengaja menatap Kakashi yang –lagi-lagi, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana- tengah melemparkan tatapan tidak bersahabat pada Sasuke-_kun_. Membuatku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. _Kenapa Kakashi terlihat tidak menyukai Sasuke-_kun_? Jangan-jangan pria itu... err—cemburu?_—ah, lupakan.

"Ini ramenmu, Saku-_chan_." Paman Iruka yang duduk di depanku, menyodorkan ramen ke arahku. Mengambil ramenku, aku memisahkan kuning telur yang ada di mangkukku –aku tidak begitu suka kuning telur- kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk Sasuke-_kun_—seperti yang biasa aku lakukan waktu kami berpacaran dulu. Biasanya sih, kalau makan ramen di rumah, aku akan menaruh kuning telur milikku ke dalam mangkuk Paman Iruka, tapi berhubung Sasuke-_kun_ yang duduk dekat denganku, jadi aku memberikannya pada Sasuke-_kun_ saja—_sekaligus ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kakashi_. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Tidak." Sasuke-_kun_ menyahut tak acuh. Aku melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah berkutat dengan ramennya. Agak kecewa saat pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. _Ah, mungkin aku terlalu berharap_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memang hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Kakashi jadi lebih pendiam sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ tadi?

"Bisa kau bantu masukkan itu ke dalam kulkas, Saku-_chan_?" suara Paman Iruka membuatku tersentak pelan. Mengangguk sebagai jawaban, aku mengambil salah satu kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan dan mulai menatanya di dalam kulkas, saat suara Paman Iruka terdengar.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal di mobil. Aku mau mengambilnya sebentar, ya?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Paman Iruka sudah melesat pergi, meninggalkanku _berdua_ –lagi- dengan Kakashi. Menghela napas pelan, aku melirik Kakashi yang tengah menaruh sebuah kantung plastik berisi penuh ke atas meja dengan tenang.

"Err—Sakura?"

"Ya?" aku menyahut dengan cepat –kelewat cepat malah- saat Kakashi memanggilku. Aku menoleh untuk mendapati pria itu sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan gusar. Aku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kakashi?"

Jeda sejenak. Kakashi mengambil waktu untuk menghela napas sebelum kemudian menatapku dengan sebuah tatapan yang—agak aneh, tapi membuatku berdebar. "Sakura—"

"Ah, Saku-_chan_! Bisa tolong kau ambilkan sikat yang jatuh di depan pintu itu?" suara Paman Iruka membuat Kakashi dengan cepat melangkah mundur dan memalingkan wajahnya yang –kalau aku tidak salah lihat- merona. _Aih, manis sekali_.

"Saku-_chan_!" Paman Iruka muncul di dapur dengan dua kantung berisi penuh. Aku mendengus pelan—agak kesal karena Paman Iruka menginterupsi momen yang –menurutku- manis ini. Kemudian melangkah dengan malas menuju pintu depan. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa sikat itu jatuh dari dalam kantung? Aneh-aneh saja.

Kembali mendengus pelan, aku membungkuk untuk mengambil sikat itu—sebuah sikat gigi, saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas diotakku. _Apa yang ingin Kakashi katakan tadi? Jangan-jangan, Kakashi ingin menyatakan_—ah, lupakan yang terakhir!

Menggelengkan kepala dengan keras, aku berbalik dan kembali melangkah masuk saat terdengar suara 'bruk' yang aneh dari dapur. Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa ada yang terjatuh? Aku mempercepat langkah menuju dapur. _Mungkin saja Paman Iruka menjatuhkan sesuatu_.

Namun, langkahku terhenti di depan dapur. Sementara mataku membulat tak percaya dan dadaku berdenyut nyeri melihat adegan di depanku.

Karena sekarang, di dapur, bersandar pada kulkas yang posisinya agak bergeser, dua orang itu berciuman—_Kakashi dan Paman Iruka berciuman_.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**_Hola~ saya dateng lagi bawa chapter 8 ini ^o^/ oke, mungkin saya agak lama updatenya u,u sebenernya udah mau update dari kemaren (sumveh deh ngga bohong) tapi ini fict saya edit lagi dari awal dan saya ganti lagi, hehe XD oke, mungkin chapter ini agak aneh (menurut saya pribadi) apalagi saya selalu nge-tbc pas adegan ciuman, muehehehe XD nggak tau kenapa rasanya greget aja gitu /plak/ tapi, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ^^/_**

**Kyuaiioe: ini udah di lanjut ^^**

**santi revinty: hehe iya mungkin XD**

**Taskia Hatake46: iya, emang ayah Kakashi itu serem /ditentang Sakumo/ XD ah, mungkin saya kebanyakan nonton sinetron ya, jadi mendramatisir gitu, haha XD iya, ini udah update ^^**

**kiddo hatake: hehe, bisa dilihat di chapter ini ^^**

**Zethsuo Rakku: haha, iya :D nggak kok, rencana masih ada dua chapter lagi, hehe**

**dekdes: ehehe, saya emang nge-tbc in pas itu biar greget XD**

**imphyslonely. sugar: iya, ini udah update ^^**

**wowwoh. geegee: saya juga blush sendiri pas ngetik /plak/ XD**

**eria. ****selviana1****: ini udah update ^^/**

**nchie. ainie: ****alasannya masih jadi misteri /plak/ XD ini udah update ^^**

**Nogi nanase: /bales peluk lagi ala teletubbies/ XD saya juga bingung sih kenapa Kakashi nyium Sakura /plak/ hehe XD **

**anastasya tata: ini udah saya banyakan Kakasaku-nya :D haha, soalnya saya lebih suka liat Sasuke sama Naruto /plak/ XD**

**pinkyharuno: ini udah update~ maap kalo kelamaan, hehe XD**

**Guest1: ah, iya… maaf saya typo, hehe :D terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ^^**

**Guest2: Ah, iya~ terima kasih banyak cangcimen-san (benerkan ini cangcimen yang lagi males login?) akan saya perbaiki lagi kedepannya ^^**

**_Oke, buat chapter ini, silahkan review bagi yang berkenan ^^_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Abnormal**_

_**© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**_

_**Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance, **__**Drama**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sadar aku tengah menahan napas sekarang. Seperti ada yang meremas jantungku, dan rasa nyeri itu kembali mendera. Sementara _emerald_-ku membelalak terkejut. Menggigit bibir keras, aku memejamkan mata, mati-matian menahan tangis. Kembali membuka mata, aku menarik napas panjang sembari menggulirkan mata menatap kantung-kantung plastik di atas meja makan. Kemudian _dengan sengaja_, aku menarik salah satu kantung plastik hingga isinya berjatuhan ke lantai dengan suara berisik.

Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat dua orang pria itu terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, kemudian menatapku dengan terkejut. Aku kembali menggigit bibir keras, sebelum kemudian mendongak, memaksakan sebuah cengiran.

"Ah! _Gomen_! Sepertinya aku mengganggu _kegiatan_ kalian." Meringis pelan, aku menaruh sikat di tanganku ke atas meja dengan cepat, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berderap memasuki kamar. Menghiraukan teriakan Kakashi yang memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

Aku membanting pintu kamar dengan keras dan menguncinya. Menyandarkan punggung pada daun pintu, perlahan tubuhku merosot. Tangisku pecah. Terisak dengan keras.

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaanku di depan Paman Iruka. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit ini. _Kenapa cinta selalu berakhir dengan menyakitkan? Kenapa cinta yang kumulai tidak pernah berakhir dengan bahagia? Apa aku tidak pantas mencintai seseorang? Apa aku tidak pantas dicintai?_

"Sakura—" suara Kakashi dari balik pintu membuat tangisku semakin keras. Aku memeluk lututku, menenggelamkan wajahku disana. Sementara rasa sakit itu terus menggelayuti hatiku. Sejurus kemudian, aku tersadar—

_Aku telah kalah dalam taruhan itu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat itu usiaku masih lima belas tahun—kelas satu SMA. Dan saat itu aku masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Bagiku, berpacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_ itu seperti mimpi—Sasuke-_kun_ yang populer dan menjadi idola semua gadis, menjatuhkan pilihannya padaku. Senang? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang mendapatkan pujaan hatinya?_

_Hingga saat itu—tepat enam bulan setelah kami berpacaran, aku mendapati Sasuke-_kun_ tengah berciuman dengan Uzumaki Naruto di atap. Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan setelahnya—yang aku ingat adalah rasa sakit yang menggerayangi hatiku. Aku dikhianati—aku marah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. _

_Hingga kemudian, Kakashi datang._

_Aku ingat, hari itu akhir pekan, satu tahun yang lalu. Bunga sakura mulai bermekaran di luar sana namun aku menolak untuk keluar. Aku membaringkan diri di ranjang dengan selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, sementara penampilanku berantakan sekali—rambut merah muda yang kusut, mata sembap, hidung merah, dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata. Aku sedang patah hati._

"_Saku-_chan_!" suara Paman Iruka tetap terdengar lembut seperti biasa. Namun aku bergeming, enggan beranjak meski sekedar membuka pintu kamar. Hening sejenak di luar sana, kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu yang berderit terbuka._

"_Saku-_chan_..." suara Paman Iruka terdengar lebih dekat sekarang. Aku menoleh untuk mendapati Paman Iruka sudah duduk di tepi ranjangku, menatapku dengan lembut. Membelai rambutku lembut, Paman Iruka berujar pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja, Saku-_chan_? Kau terlihat berantakan sekali."_

_Aku menyedot ingus dengan keras alih-alih menjawab, membuat Paman Iruka tertawa pelan. Menepuk puncak kepalaku sekali, Paman Iruka menarik tanganku untuk bangkit yang membuatku mengerang tak suka. "Bangunlah, Saku-_chan_! Di luar sekarang bunga sakura bermekaran. Kau tidak mau lihat?"_

"_Aku—" aku terduduk di ranjang, menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir pelan. Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bayang-bayang Sasuke-_kun_ yang berciuman dengan Naruto masih jelas dalam ingatanku._

"_Jangan hanya menatap satu orang, Saku-_chan_—" kalimat Paman Iruka membuatku mendongak, menatap pria berwajah manis itu yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahku, "Coba kau edarkan pandangan dan tataplah sekitar. Ada banyak pemuda yang lebih baik dari Sasuke, Saku-_chan_. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap-siap, dan kita keluar." Menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, Paman Iruka melangkah keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku yang bergeming, mencerna kalimat terakhir Paman Iruka._

_Menghela napas panjang, aku turun dari ranjang. Yeah—_ada banyak pemuda yang lebih baik dari Sasuke-_kun_.

"_Saku-_chan_!" suara Paman Iruka kembali terdengar saat aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar. Menghela napas pelan, aku menuju dapur menghampiri Paman Iruka yang tengah sibuk membuat sarapan._

"_Coba kau buka pintunya, Saku-_chan_. Sepertinya temanku sudah datang." Ujar Paman Iruka. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju pintu depan._

_Saat itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa suara derit pintu terdengar lebih keras saat aku membukanya. Kemudian yang tertangkap oleh _emerald_-ku adalah sosok bertubuh jangkung dan tegap yang berdiri membelakangiku dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di balik saku celananya. Surai peraknya yang melawan gravitasi bergoyang ditiup angin musim semi bersama bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran. Sesaat, aku mendapati diriku terpana. Menatap tak berkedip pada sosok itu, dengan berlatar belakang bunga-bunga merah muda yang berguguran._

_Kemudian, perlahan sosok itu berbalik, menampilkan paras rupawan yang lagi-lagi membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sepasang heterokromia itu menatapku sejenak, sebelum kemudian menyipit bersamaan dengan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik membentuk seulas senyum ramah. Suara yang meluncur saat bibirnya terbuka membuatku berdebar—_

"Ohayou_."_

—_dan itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Hatake Kakashi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku-_chan_..."

Suara Paman Iruka pagi itu terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya, namun tetap saja membuatku terjaga. Melenguh pelan, aku mengusap mataku yang terasa berat, kemudian mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamar, aku menghela napas panjang.

Semalam, aku memimpikan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kakashi. Dan entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh. Disini—_dihatiku_. Rasa sakit akibat kejadian kemarin masih tersisa, bercampur dengan rasa kecewa yang sama seperti saat aku memergoki Sasuke-_kun_ yang tengah berciuman dengan Naruto—merasa dikhianati. Aku tertawa getir dalam hati. _Laki-laki itu memang brengsek. Hanya bisa menyakiti hati perempuan_.

"Saku-_chan_, kau tidak sekolah?" suara Paman Iruka kembali terdengar, kali ini disertai ketukan pada pintu. Aku bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban sembari turun dari ranjang, melangkah dengan gontai menuju cermin. Dan aku tidak bergitu terkejut saat mendapati penampilanku yang mirip zombi; rambut kusut, mata sembap, hidung merah, dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata.

Menggigit bibir pelan, aku menarik napas panjang. Dan pemikiran-pemikiran itu mulai memenuhi otakku—_apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu dengan Kakashi dan Paman Iruka nanti? Apa yang harus kujawab saat Paman Iruka menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin? _

"_Jangan hanya menatap satu orang. Coba kau edarkan pandangan dan tataplah sekitar."_—mendadak kalimat Paman Iruka setahun yang lalu kembali terngiang. Aku tertegun. Menatap _emerald_ di dalam cermin yang balas menatapku.

_Mungkin, ini _memang _saatnya aku menatap orang lain lagi—seperti yang kulakukan setahun yang lalu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendudukkan diri pada salah satu kursi di meja makan dengan canggung. Melirik ke arah Kakashi yang berwajah malas dan datar seperti biasa—namun dari gesturnya, aku tahu pia itu canggung sama sepertiku. Kemudian _emerald_-ku bergulir ke arah Paman Iruka yang menyibukkan diri dengan mangkuk-mangkuk berisi nasi—tapi aku tahu, ada yang aneh dengan Paman Iruka pagi ini. Aku juga tahu, pagi ini mereka berusaha bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi—begitu pun denganku. _Meski rasanya sakit dihatiku semakin menjadi-jadi_.

"Ah, sarapan sudah siap." Paman Iruka menaruh mangkuk berisi nasi di depanku, melemparkan senyum yang terlihat aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku bergumam pelan, mengambil mangkuk itu dan memakan sarapanku dalam diam.

"_Ano_.. Saku-_chan_," panggil Paman Iruka pelan dan terkesan hati-hati membuatku meliriknya sekilas, "Pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana kalau aku menjeputmu?"

"Tumben sekali." Aku menyahut tak berminat sembari menyumpit sejumput nasi, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Yah—ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Paman Iruka kembali melemparkan senyum aneh itu. Aku bergeming, bersikap seolah tak peduli meski otakku berputar dan dengan cepat menemukan satu alasan; _Paman Iruka ingin membicarakan kejadian kemarin_.

Menggigit bibir pelan, aku menaruh sumpitku—mendadak selera makanku menguap entah kemana. Perutku mendadak terasa penuh. Berdehem pelan, aku meraih tasku, bergumam pelan, "Aku sudah selesai. _Ittekimasu_."

"Lho? Sarapanmu belum habis—"

"Aku sudah telat." Menyela dengan cepat, aku melangkah dengan lebar meninggalkan ruang makan. Dan tepat saat aku mencapai ruang tamu, derap langkah kaki terdengar di belakangku, disusul sebuah tarikan pada lenganku hingga membuat langkahku terhenti mendadak.

Aku mendengus pelan, menoleh untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria berambut perak di sampingku, "Mau apa kau?"

"Dengar, Sakura—" Kakashi menghela napas pelan, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar, "Kejadian kemarin tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan—"

"Oh, ya?" aku tertawa sinis, menarik lenganku hingga lepas dari cengkeraman Kakashi, "Menurutmu, apa yang akan dipikirkan seseorang saat melihat dua orang laki-laki berciuman, huh?"

"Sakura—"

"Oh, benar. Mereka akan berpikiran kalau dua orang laki-laki itu tidak normal." Aku tidak tahu kenapa mendadak nada bicaraku jadi menyebalkan—bahkan aku sendiri merasa jengkel mendengarnya. Namun melihat mata Kakashi yang membelalak –sepertinya pria itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan- mulutku gatal ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi. "Dua orang laki-laki itu _gay_. Dan seorang _gay_ tidak akan bisa kembali normal—"

_Bugh!_

Aku terkesiap saat kepalan tangan Kakashi mendarat pada dinding di belakangku—tepat di samping kepalaku. Sedikit saja pukulan itu meleset, maka kepalaku yang akan pecah. Menelan ludah pelan, aku memberanikan diri mendongak, menatap sepasang heterokromia itu yang kini balas menatapku dengan marah, sementara paras rupawan itu mengeras marah.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." Nada suara yang rendah dan dingin itu membuat nyaliku menciut. Aku menggigit bibir pelan sebelum kemudian menunduk, berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Kalau memang aku tidak tahu apa-apa—" suaraku parau, sementara isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibirku, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba memberitahuku? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memberitahuku bagaimana perasaanmu? Kenapa kau mempermainkanku, Kakashi? Kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu dan memberiku terlalu banyak harapan?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya dijatuhkan setelah dilambungkan tinggi-tinggi?!"

Tangisku pecah. Tanganku bergerak untuk memukul bahu Kakashi dengan keras berkali-kali, namun pria itu bergeming. Hingga kemudian pukulanku melemah dan tanganku merosot, mengepal di sisi tubuhku. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku kembali bersuara, parau dan tersendat, "Kau tahu, Kakashi—" aku masih menunduk, enggan menatap Kakashi, "—Kau adalah pria paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal. Dan aku menyesal telah mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nee, nee, _Ino!" aku menyapa Ino dengan bersemangat saat menemukan gadis pirang itu duduk di atap ketika jam istirahat. Aku memaksakan diri menarik sudut bibirku, berusaha menampilkan sebuah senyum lebar dan ceria. _Berusaha bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa_.

"Penampilanmu kacau sekali, Sakura." Sepasang iris _sapphire_ itu menyipit menatapku penuh selidik, "Tapi kau kelewat semangat hari ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ah, tidak ada." Tawa yang meluncur dari bibirku terdengar hambar—_getir_. Mengibaskan tanganku, aku mendudukkan diri di samping Ino, mulai membuka roti melon yang baru kubeli dari kantin.

"Hoo—tumben sekali kau tidak membawa _bentou_." Lagi-lagi Ino menatapku dengan curiga. Aku mengambil waktu untuk menelan ludah pelan sebelum kemudian meringis pelan.

"Paman Iruka sepertinya terlalu sibuk hingga lupa membuatkanku _bentou_."

_Trak!_—itu adalah suara kotak _bentou_ Ino yang membentur lantai atap dengan keras—bisa dipastikan gadis pirang itu nyaris membanting kotak _bentou_-nya. Aku kembali menelan ludah pelan, berpura-pura berkutat dengan rotiku. "Sepertinya ada yang terjadi. Coba kau ceritakan padaku."

Aku menggigit bibir pelan, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis meski rasanya ingin sekali aku memeluk Ino sekarang dan mencurahkan semuanya. Namun entah kenapa rasanya enggan. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa nyeri dihatiku, aku menyeruput jusku, kemudian bersuara dengan riang—berusaha terdengar riang, lebih tepatnya, "Daripada itu—ah, apa temanmu ada yang tampan, Ino? Coba kenalkan satu padaku."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Siapa tahu ada yang cocok denganku, dan—"_ bisa menggantikan posisi Kakashi dihatiku_. Aku menunduk, menggigit bibirku keras-keras, sementara pandanganku mulai mengabur. _Aku berusaha terlihat kuat, tapi nyatanya aku lemah. _

"Dasar bodoh!" gerutuan Ino terdengar, sebelum kemudian gadis pirang itu menarikku—memelukku dengan erat membuatku terkejut. "Tidak usah pura-pura kuat begitu, Sakura."

Seketika tangisku pecah, dan semuanya meluncur begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu, hingga cintaku selalu berakhir dengan menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya aku selalu jatuh cinta dengan orang yang salah. Meski kata orang, cinta sejati itu tidak pernah jatuh pada orang yang salah. _Ah, persetan dengan cinta sejati sekarang ini. Bahkan sekarang kata-kata Kakashi seolah benar—bahwa cinta itu hanya omong kosong. Hanya frasa penuh romansa yang berbalut luka dan pengkhianatan. Cinta yang berakhir bahagia hanya ada di dongeng._

Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Kakashi—harusnya, aku menghindari Kakashi saat tahu bahwa pria itu menyukai Paman Iruka, dan harusnya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Kakashi—seperti aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun_. Harusnya aku juga tahu, bahwa cintaku pada Kakashi akan berakhir seperti cintaku pada Sasuke-_kun_. _Harusnya_. Tapi nyatanya, aku terlalu bodoh. Terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Saku-_chan_?" suara itu membuatku mengerjap pelan, menatap cangkir _cappuchino_-ku yang masih penuh, sebelum kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Paman Iruka yang balas menatapku dengan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Saku-_chan_?"

_Tidak._ "Iya, aku baik-baik saja, kok." Aku tersenyum tipis, menyesap _cappuchino_-ku pelan. Seperti yang Paman Iruka katakan padaku tadi pagi—dia menjemputku. Dan disinilah kami sekarang—di sebuah _cafe_ dekat sekolahku.

Aku mendesah pelan saat cairan coklat itu meluncur membasahi tenggorokanku. Menaruh kembali cangkirku ke atas meja, aku menatap Paman Iruka yang tampak salah tingkah dengan wajah merona seperti biasa. "Jadi, apa yang ingin Paman Iruka bicarakan denganku?"

"_Etto_—" kulihat Paman Iruka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menatap cangkir berisi kopi hitam di depannya alih-alih menatapku. Jeda selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kudengar Paman Iruka menarik napas panjang, "_Ano_, Saku-_chan_... ada yang ingin kutanyakan denganmu—"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Kakashi?"

Aku bergeming sementara _emerald_-ku terpaku pada cangkir di depanku. Suara bising kendaraan di luar _cafe_ terdengar semakin jelas, berbaur dengan suara berisik orang-orang di dalam _cafe_. Aku menggigit bibir pelan. _Apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Kakashi?_

"Tidak ada." Suaraku parau saat mengatakannya. Menghela napas pelan, aku mendongak menatap Paman Iruka, melemparkan senyum tipis, "Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Kakashi."—_benar... kan?_

Melihat Paman Iruka yang menghela napas lega, dadaku kembali nyeri. Aku membuang muka dengan cepat, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Habisnya, kalian dekat sekali akhir-akhir ini. Sikapmu pada Kakashi juga berbeda, begitu pula sebaliknya." Aku benci, bagaimana Paman Iruka mengatakannya dengan manis dan sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kelegaannya—seolah, memang seharusnya tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Kakashi. Aku tertawa getir dalam hati.

"_Etto_—" suara Paman Iruka kembali terdengar, membuatku melirik ke arahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Paman Iruka mendadak jadi salah tingkah seperti itu, dengan wajah yang merona. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan lagi. Yah—mungkin ini kedengaran aneh dan, err—menjijikkan. _Etto_—"

Aku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, apalagi saat Paman Iruka menyebutkan kata 'menjijikkan'. Aku baru saja membuka mulut hendak bertanya saat Paman Iruka bersuara terlebih dahulu—

"Sepertinya, aku menyukai Kakashi."

—_Ah, aku benar-benar _sudah _kalah dalam taruhan itu._

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

_**Oke, saya balik lagi bawa chapter 9~ ah ya, gomen kalau update-nya agak ngaret dan di chapter ini feel-nya kurang dapet u,u pikiran saya sedang kacau soalnya, dan semoga fict ini nggak ikutan kacau. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo pendiskripsian perasaan Sakura disini agak aneh, soalnya saya bingung mau gimana lagi menggambarkan perasaan Sakura yang sudah hancur /halah/**_

_**Oke, saatnya bales review XD**_

**Angelalfiction: ini udah lanjut ^^**

**nchie. ainie: iya, saya juga sebel sendiri pas bikin /plak/ XD**

**eria. selviana: terima kasih~ ini udah update ^^**

**dindachan06: ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**khviaaaa: Kakashi emang baka kok /diraikiri/ XD aih, terima kasih~ ini udah lanjut… dan kayaknya saya nggak bisa janji soal nggak bikin Sakura sakit hati /lirik bagian kahir chapter/ hehehe,**

**sakura uchiha stivani: ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**wowwoh. geegee: silahkan chidori aja si Kakashi /plak/ XD **

**Taskia Hatake46: yang dosa itu saya yang bikin kayak gituan Orz wkwk, ini udah lanjut ^^**

**denok: ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**kyuaiioe: mungkin Sakura itu emang kolor jadinya ditarik ulur /dishannaro/ XD**

**R. T: haha, ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**kiddo hatake: err, itu masih rahasia /?/ ****XD bisa dilihat sendiri di chapter ini XD**

**MilkCoffeTime: Angst? O.o padahal tadinya saya taruh di genre humor lho, haha XD iya, Kakashi emang minta ditonjok tuh /plak/ hehe, ini udah lanjut ^^**

**limecaa: ini udah dilanjuut ^^**

**pinkyharuno: ini udah lanjut, maaf ya kalo agak ngaret ^^**

**dekdes: hehe, ini udah update ^^ silahkan dibaca /?/ XD**

**nogi nanase: /pukpuk/ janga nangis nogi-san, ntar rumahnya banjir /eh?/ XD**

**tomat: err, ini udah dilanjut, silahkan dibaca ^^**

**cherryhime85: itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari diri saya sendiri… saya suka ikutan nangis kalo liat temen nangis /gak ada yang nanya/ XD Iruka jangan disantet… cukup Kakashi aja yang disantet /plak/ XD ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**Olyvia: masa? Kalo saya sih lebih setuju kalo Kakashi sama saya /plak/ XD terima kasih… ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**Namikaze Miko: kayaknya Gaara nggak bisa muncul deh, soalnya dia lagi liburan /apaan coba/ XD ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**chocochip86: ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**uchiha lizzy: hehehe, ini udah dilanjut^^**

**Ly Melia: kayaknya kedepan udah nggak ada lagi deh, soalnya Sasuke nolak muncul di chapter depan /apaancoba/ XD kejadian di ending itu masih misteri /?/ ****XD ini udah di lanjut ^^**

_**Selamat berbuka puasa dan selamat me-review /?/ XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Dulu, saat usiaku baru sepuluh tahun, aku bermimpi—ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, tinggal bersama di rumah yang dibeli dari hasil kerja keras kami, memiliki dua orang anak –anak pertama laki-laki, dan anak kedua perempuan- kemudian menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga tua nanti. Hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kami._

_—__adalah mimpi sederhana seorang bocah sepuluh tahun._

_Namun sekarang, aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa kembali mencintai seseorang semudah itu setelah apa yang terjadi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Abnormal_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Genre: Romance, _****_Drama_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taksi yang kutumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua yang tak asing lagi. Ragu, aku melangkah keluar dari taksi setelah menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. _Emerald-_ku menatap rumah itu sejenak, sementara berbagai perasaan mulai berkecamuk di dalam hatiku. Menggigit bibir pelan, aku menunduk menatap aspal di bawah kakiku yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih menarik. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menggelayuti hatiku, aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan lewat mulut.

Mengangkat wajah, aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki penuh tekad, hendak masuk saat sebuah suara yang familiar lebih dulu terdengar.

"Sakura?" suara itu membuatku terlonjak kaget dan berbalik dengan cepat, menatap seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak yang baru saja turun dari mobil. _Ayah Kakashi_. Aku menatap pria paruh baya itu sejenak, sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura? Ayo masuk—"

"_Ano_—" aku menyela pelan, masih menunduk. Enggan menatap wajah ramah ayah Kakashi. Menggigit bibir pelan, aku kembali membungkukkan badan—kali ini lebih dalam. Memejamkan mata erat-erat, aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis—tidak di depan ayah Kakashi. "_Gomenasai_!"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Aku dapat merasakan tatapan ayah Kakashi padaku. Namun aku bergeming, masih membungkukkan tubuh sementara air mataku mulai mengalir. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku meremas ujung rok seragamku, "A-aku... aku minta maaf, _Tou-san_. Aku tidak bisa membuat Kakashi menyukaiku—_hiks_—aku tidak bisa membuat Kakashi kembali normal. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku—"

"Sakura—" suara yang melembut itu semakin membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku menggigit bibir keras-keras menahan diri untuk tidak terisak keras. Kemudian, aku merasakan remasan lembut pada bahuku dan sebuah tarikan yang membuatku kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Mengusap wajahku dengan kasar saat menyadari bahwa ayah Kakashi-lah yang menarikku untuk kembali berdiri.

Seulas senyum hangat yang tersungging di bibir pria paruh baya itu, serta tepukan lembut pada puncak kepalaku membuat tangisku pecah.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

_Tidak—ini sama sekali bukan salah ayah Kakashi_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_." Bergumam pelan, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintu di belakangku sementara aku masih berdiri mematung. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar menuju kamar kemudian mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan memaksa diri untuk tidur. Namun lagi-lagi, rasa ragu itu menggelayutiku, membuat kakiku terasa berat.

Menghela napas pelan, aku menyandarkan tubuh pada daun pintu di belakangku. _Aneh_—ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun ini aku merasa enggan berada di rumah ini. Aku merasa—_bahwa seharusnya aku tidak berada disini_.

"Sakura?" suara itu membuatku tersentak. Aku menunduk alih-alih menoleh untuk menatap si pemilik suara—_Kakashi_. Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya disaat seperti ini? Dan—_kenapa Kakashi masih ada disini?_

Hening mengudara—sebuah keheningan yang tak nyaman. Aku menggigit bibir pelan, sebelum kemudian bergerak untuk melepas sepatu saat suara Kakashi terdengar.

"Sakura, aku—" kalimat Kakashi terhenti saat dengan kasar aku menaruh sepatuku di rak, dan melangkah dengan tergesa melewatinya. Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah terburu-buru di belakangku, dan sebuah cengkeraman yang cukup kuat saat aku mencapai pintu kamar.

"Sakura, kumohon dengarkan aku." Kakashi menarik tanganku membuatku berbalik. Dengan cepat aku membuang muka, menolak menatapnya. Aku dapat mendengar helaan napas berat yang meluncur dari bibir Kakashi, sebelum pria itu kembali mengulang kalimatnya—kali ini terdengar putus asa. "Kumohon, Sakura... dengarkan aku—"

"Lepaskan aku, Kakashi." Aku menyela pelan, masih menatap lantai di bawah kakiku. Perlahan, tanganku yang lain bergerak untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Kakashi pada lenganku. Mendongak, aku melemparkan senyum getir yang tak perlu lagi kututupi, kemudian berujar parau, "Aku akan berusaha melepaskanmu, Kakashi. Jadi tolong, lepaskan aku."

Hatiku mencelus saat pendar dalam sepasang heterokromia itu meredup, menatapku penuh luka. Sementara tangan itu merosot dari lenganku, menggantung dengan lemas disisi tubuhnya. Perlahan, aku berbalik, melangkah pelan menuju kamar dan mengunci pintunya dengan rapat. _Menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menangis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kakashi sudah pergi._

Itu yang kudapati saat keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan keesokan harinya. Paman Iruka bilang, mendadak ayah Kakashi menelepon dan bilang bahwa Kakashi harus kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya di perusahaan. _Walaupun aku tahu alasan yang sebenarnya_.

Mendudukkan diri di meja makan, diam-diam aku melirik ke arah kursi tempat Kakashi duduk—tepat di samping Paman Iruka. Harusnya aku merasa lega karena aku tidak perlu lagi melihat pria itu._ Harusnya_—meski entah kenapa mendadak aku merasa kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" suara Ino membuatku tersentak kaget, apalagi saat gadis pirang itu melempar tasnya ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'brak' yang berisik. Aku mendengus pelan, menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, _pig_."

"Dan kau melamun, _forehead_. Ini masih pagi, seingatku." Menggeser kursinya lebih dekat, Ino menopang dagunya dan menatapku lurus, membuatku risih. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Ino saat suara gadis pirang itu kembali terdengar, "Coba ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi."

_Ah, Ino memang selalu tahu_. "Ino—" aku menunduk sementara jari-jariku memainkan ujung keliman rokku. Menggigit bibir pelan, mendadak aku bimbang—aku tahu aku harus menceritakannya pada Ino, namun rasanya enggan. Aku tidak ingin mengingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi—aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya. _Ingin melepaskan Kakashi_. Mendongak, aku menatap Ino, melemparkan senyum lebar, berusaha terlihat biasa.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, _pig_. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Semuanya... memang sudah berakhir, kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku-_chan_!"

Panggilan itu membuat gerakanku menulis jawaban di atas kertas terhenti. Mengerang pelan, aku melirik weker di atas nakas. Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dan itu artinya aku terjaga semalaman. Merenggangkan tubuh sejenak, aku bangkit dan membuka pintu, menatap Paman Iruka yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan raut cemas. "Kau tidak tidur lagi, Saku-_chan_?"

Aku menguap pelan alih-alih menjawab, kemudian melangkah melewati Paman Iruka untuk menuju dapur. Aku bisa mendengar Paman Iruka yang mengikutiku sembari mengomel tidak jelas tentang kebiasaan baruku selama seminggu terakhir—yah, setidaknya sebut saja seperti itu.

"Harusnya kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Saku-_chan_. Aku tahu kau sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian. Tapi setidaknya, jangan terlalu sering terjaga semalaman. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau malah sakit nantinya?" Paman Iruka memulai ceramah paginya yang sudah sering kudengar selama seminggu terakhir. Aku mengangguk tak acuh, meneguk air mineral di dalam gelas dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu kau hanya mencoba _menghindar_, Saku-_chan_." Kalimat Paman Iruka membuat gerakanku menaruh gelas ke atas meja terhenti. Aku menggigit bibir pelan. _Kenapa Paman Iruka mengungkit masalah itu lagi?_

Menaruh gelas di tanganku ke atas meja, aku tertawa pelan –hambar- kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Paman Iruka sembari mengibaskan tangan, "Apa maksud Paman? Aku tidak—"

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Saku-_chan_." Paman Iruka menyela dengan cepat, menatapku dengan tatapan yang—entahlah, itu bukan tatapan Paman Iruka yang biasa. Aku meremas ujung pakaianku pelan sembari menunduk saat suara Paman Iruka kembali terdengar, "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Kakashi. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kakashi, dan—aku tahu ini terdengar jahat, Saku-_chan_... tapi saat itu, melihat Kakashi yang menatapmu dan Sasuke dengan tidak suka, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku merasa marah. Karena seharusnya, Kakashi menyukaiku."

Kalimat terakhir Paman Iruka membuatku mendongak dengan cepat, menatap pria di depanku yang kini tersenyum getir. _Jadi selama ini Paman Iruka tahu kalau Kakashi menyukainya?_

Paman Iruka menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Iya, sejak awal aku tahu kalau Kakashi menyukaiku. Awalnya, kupikir ini salah—perasaan Kakashi padaku adalah salah. Meski pada akhirnya aku malah berbalik menyukai Kakashi." Tawa hambar meluncur dari bibir Paman Iruka, sementara tangannya mengusap rambutnya yang diikat satu, "Mungkin ini yang dinamakan hukum karma, ya? Dan waktu itu juga—aku tahu kau bertengkar dengan Kakashi setelah aku menciumnya, Sakura."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa marah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa dipermainkan. _Jadi, Paman Iruka sudah tahu semuanya? Jadi, Paman Iruka yang mencium Kakashi waktu itu? Kenapa Paman Iruka tidak mengatakannya dan membuatku jadi seperti ini?_

"_Gomen_, Saku-_chan_..." suara Paman Iruka kembali terdengar, penuh penyesalan. Aku bergeming, menunduk menatap lantai di bawah kakiku. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun aku merasa semarah ini pada Paman Iruka—bahkan rasa marahku jauh lebih besar dari saat aku mengetahui bahwa Kakashi menyukai Paman Iruka _dulu_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kupikir, ini semua sudah berakhir. Kupikir, aku akan melepaskan Kakashi dan berhenti memikirkan pria itu. Namun ternyata salah. Percakapan dengan Paman Iruka tadi pagi terus terngiang. Berputar dalam otakku. _Paman Iruka sudah mengetahui semuanya. Paman Iruka yang mencium Kakashi waktu itu. Kenapa Paman Iruka baru mengatakannya sekarang? Dan—kenapa aku tidak mendengarkan Kakashi waktu itu? Harusnya aku mendengarkannya._

"Sakura-_san_?" panggilan itu membuatku mengerjap pelan, menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah di depanku yang balas menatapku bingung. Aku kembali mengerjap pelan sebelum kemudian melemparkan cengiran yang pastinya terlihat aneh sekarang.

"Eh—ya?"

"Kau melamun, Sakura-_san_." Ujar Akasuna Sasori—pemuda itu. Aku tertawa pelan, menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Akasuna Sasori tertawa pelan—dan jujur saja, tawa merdu yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu bisa membuat ratusan –bahkan ribuan- perempuan meleleh. Belum lagi wajah tampannya yang _baby face_. Benar-benar idaman. _Tapi tidak untukku_. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa aku bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori sekarang—Ino yang mengenalkan pemuda itu padaku. Katanya, agar aku bisa _move on_ dari Kakashi. Dan sekarang, aku tengah _kencan ganda_ bersama Ino dan Sai—yah, begitulah Ino menyebutnya.

"Oh, dimana Ino dan Sai?" aku mengedarkan pandangan, baru sadar bahwa dua orang itu tidak bersama kami.

"Ino-_san_ bilang dia ingin mampir ke toko aksesoris sebentar dan akan menyusul nanti." Ujar Sasori. Aku mendengus pelan—_mampir ke toko aksesoris? Yang benar saja!_

"Ah ya, Sakura-_san_—" suara Sasori membuatku menoleh, menatap pemuda di sampingku itu—sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _cafe_ dekat sekolahku. Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya pelan, "_Ano_... kudengar kau dulu berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

Aku meringis pelan._ Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?_—"Err—iya."

"Kalau sekarang, Sakura-_san_ berpacaran dengan siapa?" pertanyaan itu membuat keningku berkerut geli. _Ah, sepertinya aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya_. Aku tertawa canggung, menggaruk pipiku dengan ujung jariku—entah kenapa mendadak merasa tak nyaman.

"Err—itu—"

_Grep!_

"Kyaa!"

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat; saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku membuatku memekik kaget, dan menyeretku pergi. Aku membulatkan mata antara kaget dan takut—namun entah kenapa genggaman pada pergelangan tanganku rasanya tak asing. Juga punggung berbalut jaket abu-abu di depanku. Dan aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku diam saja saat orang asing ini menyeretku—_mengajakku_ berlari ala adegan film India. Hingga kemudian tudung jaket yang menutupi kepala itu merosot, memperlihatkan surai perak melawan gravitasi yang bergerak tertiup angin. _Emerald_-ku membuat tak percaya—

"Kakashi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbatuk, berusaha mengatur napas yang memburu sembari mendudukkan diri di bangku taman. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyeka keringat di keningku. Menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran bangku, aku menoleh menatap pria berambut perak yang duduk di sampingku dengan keadaan yang sama—_Kakashi_. Aku mengerutkan kening, masih gagal paham kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu menyeretku berlari menuju taman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya setelah berhasil mengatur napasku. Kakashi menoleh, menatapku dengan sebuah seringai.

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan?"

Aku mendengus pelan, memalingkan wajah. Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Kakashi seminggu lalu, pria itu bahkan tidak sempat menyeringai menyebalkan seperti ini. Tapi sekarang—setelah mengacaukan acara _kencan gandaku_ dan menyeretku ke taman, pria itu bahkan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan dan sebuah seringai.

"Sakura—"

"Kenapa kau menemuiku lagi?" menyela kalimat Kakashi dengan cepat, aku menunduk, melontarkan pertanyaan yang terlintas diotakku. Ya—kenapa Kakashi menemuiku lagi? _Bukankah seharusnya ini semua sudah berakhir?_

Aku mendengar helaan napas di sampingku, disusul sebuah tarikan pada tanganku yang membuatku memekik tertahan. Aku melotot ke arah Kakashi, berniat memarahi pria itu saat Kakashi sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tanganku ke depan wajahku. Dan _emerald_-ku kembali membulat tak percaya saat melihat sebuah cincin telah melingkar pada jari manisku.

"Kakashi... ini—"

"Sesuai taruhan, Sakura. Kalau kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, maka aku harus menikahimu. Iya kan?" Kakashi tersenyum lebar, membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu, Kakashi—" aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, menatap pria di depanku tidak mengerti, "Sepertinya ini salah. Waktu itu Paman Iruka bilang padaku kalau dia menyukaimu—"

"Iya, Iruka juga bilang begitu padaku."

"Dan itu seminggu yang lalu, Kakashi." Aku menyipitkan mata, tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi terlihat santai sekali. "Dan ini salah, Kakashi. Seharusnya aku kalah dalam taruhan itu—"

"Benarkah?" aku tidak tahu kenapa Kakashi bisa sesantai ini. Dan senyum lebar yang terpatri pada bibir Kakashi membuatku semakin tak mengerti. "Kalau kubilang aku jatuh cinta padamu sebelum Iruka menyatakan perasaannya, bagaimana?"

Aku mengerti kenapa mendadak jantungku berdentam dengan keras dan darahku berdesir. Aku juga mengerti kenapa mendadak wajahku memanas setelah mendengar kalimat Kakashi barusan. Namun aku menepis semua itu. _Bagaimana kalau Kakashi hanya main-main? Bagaimana kalau Kakashi tidak serius dengan semua ini?_

"Aku serius, Sakura." Suara Kakashi yang rendah dan mendadak serius membuatku menahan napas tanpa sadar. Apalagi saat sepasang heterokromia itu menatapku dengan intens. "Harusnya kau mendengarkanku waktu itu, Sakura. Ciumanku dengan Iruka waktu itu hanya salah paham—Iruka yang menciumku. Tepat saat aku hendak mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan si Uchiha waktu itu. Dan ciumanku waktu itu—anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan dalam hidupku yang menghargaiku, Sakura—satu-satunya perempuan yang membuatku merasa dihargai."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa mendadak dadaku terasa sesak oleh hal yang lain –tidak ada lagi denyut nyeri yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini- dan pandanganku mengabur, disusul cairan hangat yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku. Perlahan, tanganku bergerak untuk mencengkeram bagian depan pakaian Kakashi. "_Baka_—"

"Jadi, Sakura—" Kakashi menggenggam tanganku yang tengah mencengkeram pakaiannya, menatapku dengan lembut. Sesaat aku terpana. Namun sejurus kemudian, firasatku mendadak buruk saat Kakashi menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Err—Kakashi—"

"—Kau harus menikah denganku, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaaa~~ ending macam apa ituuuu? /jedukin kepala ke tembok/ sumpah saya sama sekali nggak ada ide buat gimana endingnya Orz tapi semoga ini endingnya nggak mengecewakan ya... yang penting kan endingnya tetep KakaSaku /PLAK/ XD**

**Err—oke, saya tahu saya update-nya ngaret banget /sungkem/ rencananya mau update pas malem lebaran kemaren, Cuma nggak jadi karena ada halangan. Oh ya, selamat hari raya idul fitri ya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin~ ^^ saya minta maaf kalo selama ini saya punya salah sama kalian ^^ dan anggap saja fict ini sebagai hadiah lebaran –yang telat- buat readers ^^ saya nggak tau gimana jadinya fict ini tanpa dukungan kalian semua... jujur, kalo saya males update, saya pasti baca-baca review lagi dari kalian dan langsung semangat /halah/ XD**

**Thanks to: Angelalfiction, sakura uchiha stivani, chocochip86, EmikoRyuuzaki-chan, nchie. ainie, kyuaiioe, Adinda643, cherryhime85, Taskia Hatake46, wowwoh. geegee, dekdes, limecaa, Natt, LONGLIVE AUTHOR, mira. cahya. 1, Eria selviana, nogi nanase, Anon, anonim, pinkyharuno, Ade Odry, Stella T. I. F. F, Irine Fressia Akina, SantiDwiMw, lingling, Desti nuraeni, anatasya tata**

**Gomen gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu u,u**

_Omake_

"Oh ya, Kakashi... bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

"Iruka yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang, sikapmu jadi aneh setelah dia mengatakan semuanya dan menyuruhku untuk menemuimu. Dan saat aku bertanya pada Ino, gadis itu malah memanas-manasiku dengan bilang kalau kau sedang kencan."

"Err—aku memang sedang kencan tadi—"

"Hoo... kau sudah pandai selingkuh rupanya."

"A-aku tidak selingkuh! Lagipula, yang membuatku jadi seperti ini kan kau sendiri, Kakashi!"

"Ah, _gomen, gomen_... tapi pokoknya, setelah ini kau tidak boleh kencan dengan orang lain lagi. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Nyonya Hatake—secepatnya."

"E-eh? Tapi kan aku masih sekolah—"

"Kalau begitu, kita menikah segera setelah kau lulus."

"Eeeeh?"


	11. Epilog

_Aku benci perempuan._

_Dan—oke, mungkin ini terdengar klise. Tapi semua berubah sejak aku bertemu dengan gadis itu—_

_Gadis musim semi itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Abnormal**_

_**© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**_

_**Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance, **__**Drama**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat musim semi—di rumah Iruka. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, keadaannya terlihat tidak baik—matanya sembap dengan kantung mata yang tebal. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku tahu dia tertarik padaku—terlihat dari _emerald_ cantik itu yang tak berkedip dan semburat merah yang perlahan menghiasi pipi pucatnya. _Sayangnya, aku benci perempuan saat itu dan aku hanya tertarik pada Iruka_.

Kemudian gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Yang membuatku terpaksa harus jujur padanya bahwa aku menyukai Pamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus menikah dengan gadis pilihan _Tou-san_, Kakashi."

Aku mengerang pelan sembari menggulirkan mata dengan malas. Menatap _Tou-san_ yang balas menatapku dengan tajam seolah tak menerima penolakan. Aku mengusap wajah pelan, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Tou-san_... jadi jangan menjodohkanku—"

"Dan membiarkanmu menikahi si Iruka itu? Tidak, Kakashi. Itu tidak normal namanya." Aku terdiam. Kalimat terakhir _Tou-san_ seolah menohokku. _Tidak normal_? Aku tertawa getir dalam hati. _Bahkan _Tou-san_ mengataiku tidak normal_. Tapi aku tidak bisa menikahi perempuan –aku benci mereka- apalagi dijodohkan.

Kemudian –aku tidak tahu kenapa- bayangan gadis merah muda itu muncul dibenakku. Aku tahu ini terdengar gila. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya—

"Siapa bilang aku akan menikahi Iruka? Aku punya kekasih, kok—seorang perempuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tahu gadis itu membenciku_—adalah yang pertama kali kupikirkan saat menjejakkan kaki di rumah Iruka. Gadis itu selalu menatapku dengan tidak bersahabat dan sinis—meski kadang tetap saja terlihat manis. Dan aku tahu, dari gelagatnya, gadis itu masih menyukaiku. Meski aku mencoba menegaskan kepadanya bahwa aku _hanya menyukai Iruka_.

Dan aku sengaja melakukannya—melancarkan modus-modusku pada Iruka di depan gadis itu setiap saat. Sekali lagi, _aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa aku menyukai Iruka dan aku tidak ingin gadis itu tersakiti hanya karena perasaannya padaku_. Aku tahu ini terdengar jahat, tapi aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kalau kau berhasil membuat Paman Iruka jatuh cinta padamu, maka... maka... maka aku akan berhenti mengejarmu dan me-merestui hubunganmu dengan Paman Iruka. Tapi kalau kau gagal dan malah jatuh cinta padaku, kau—kau harus menikahiku!"_

Gadis itu melontarkan sebuah taruhan konyol dan –dengan bodohnya- aku menyetujui taruhan itu—karena kupikir, dia hanya main-main. _Tapi ternyata tidak_.

Meski aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Iruka jatuh cinta padaku, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyerah. Dia bilang, dia juga akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tahu posisi kami sama—aku yang mengharapkan Iruka meski tahu perasaan ini salah, dan dia yang mengharapkanku meski tahu aku menyukai Iruka.

Aku tahu, selama ini aku hanya menyakitinya, meski sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaannya—karena gadis itu tidak pantas menjatuhkan perasaannya padaku; _seorang pria brengsek yang terlalu takut untuk kembali jatuh cinta pada perempuan karena terjebak dalam masa lalunya._ Gadis itu bisa menjatuhkan perasaannya pada pria yang lebih baik dariku—pria yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa jengkel saat gadis itu bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku. _Omong kosong dengan cinta_! Kalau cinta memang ada, kenapa _Kaa-san_ meninggalkanku dan _Tou-san_ dulu? Kalau cinta memang ada, kenapa Rin juga meninggalkanku padahal aku sangat mencintainya? Bagiku, cinta hanya tentang berapa uang yang bisa kau berikan pada para jalang itu. _Dan karena gadis di depanku ini bukanlah seorang jalang, maka dia tidak pantas untuk menerima cintaku._

Kemudian—sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipiku. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi cukup meninggalkan bekas merah dan panas. _Meski entah kenapa, dadaku terasa lebih sesak dan sakit_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia—_adalah gadis pertama yang menangis untukku –selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupku- hanya karena sebuah tamparan yang tak seberapa—sebuah tamparan yang dia bilang karena kesalahpahaman setelah _Tou-san_ menceritakan semuanya padanya. Adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku merasa dihargai dan memperjuangkanku meski aku selalu menyakitinya. Juga permintaan maaf yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang membuat hatiku bergetar dengan sebuah perasaan aneh yang perlahan menelusup. Terasa hangat.

Apalagi saat bibir lembut itu menyentuh bibirku—membuat debaran jantungku semakin menjadi. Membuat rasa hangat itu menyebar bersama sebuah rasa asing yang aku tidak tahu—yang kutahu, _aku ingin menjaga perasaan gadis ini_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak suka pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Aku juga tidak suka melihat bagaimana gadis itu terlihat dekat dengan si Uchiha—apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Namun saat aku ingin mengatakan padanya –bahwa aku tidak suka melihatnya dengan si Uchiha itu- kesalahpahaman kembali terjadi—_Iruka menciumku_. Membuatku bertanya-tanya, _kapan aku bisa berhenti menyakiti gadis itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh—tapi aku menyukaimu, Kakashi."

Harusnya aku merasa senang saat Iruka menyatakan perasaannya—selama ini aku menyukainya, iya kan? Namun entah kenapa, yang ada malah rasa bersalah yang menggerayangi hatiku. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya rasa suka pada Iruka berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan asing pada gadis itu. Perasaan asing yang sama seperti yang kurasakan pada Rin dulu. _Sebuah perasaan asing yang kupendam karena aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk menyatakannya._ Tapi kurasa, aku harus mengatakannya pada Iruka—

"Maaf, Iruka... aku menyukai Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku akan berusaha melepaskanmu, Kakashi. Jadi tolong, lepaskan aku."_

Harusnya aku tidak melepaskannya. Harusnya aku menahannya, mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Namun sepertinya aku terlalu pengecut—aku melepaskannya. Aku menghindarinya.

_Aku pergi_—kupikir itu lebih baik. Aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu dan aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Meski rasanya sulit sekali untuk berhenti memikirkan gadis itu—berhenti memikirkan kepada siapa gadis itu akan kembali jatuh cinta. Rasanya tidak rela saat memikirkan gadis itu jatuh cinta dengan orang lain—menjadi milik orang lain.

"Temui saja dia, Kakashi." Suara _Tou-san_ membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Dengan cepat aku mendongak, menatap _Tou-san_ yang kini tengah berdiri didepanku dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Aku menghela napas pelan, menatap dokumen-dokumen yang _terlantar_ di depanku. _Ah, andai saja aku memiliki sedikit saja keberanian untuk menemuinya_.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Aku—" kembali menghela napas, aku mengusap rambutku frustasi, "Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya, _Tou-san_... aku—"

Aku terdiam, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku. Kurasakan sebuah tepukan lembut pada bahuku yang membuatku mendongak, menatap _Tou-san_ yang kembali tersenyum lembut sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kantorku.

_Kalau aku kembali menemuinya, apa perasaan itu masih tersisa untukku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Akhir-akhir ini Saku-_chan_ jadi aneh, Kakashi."_

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita Iruka dari seberang sana, sementara genggamanku pada ponsel di tanganku mengerat. _Akhir-akhir ini, aku juga jadi aneh—menyibukkan diri untuk melupakannya meski aku tahu itu sia-sia_.

"_Aku juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Saku-_chan_, Kakashi."_—aku tidak tahu kenapa mendadak tegang mendengarnya—_"Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi... aku tidak mengatakan padanya kalau kau menolakku, Kakashi. Dia marah padaku, Kakashi."_

"_Saku-_chan _lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar, Kakashi. Dia bilang dia sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan belajar bersama Ino. Tapi Ino bilang, hari ini Saku-_chan_ pergi kencan—"_

_Pergi kencan_—aku mengerutkan kening tak suka. Mengepalkan tanganku, dengan cepat aku menyambar jaketku dan melangkah keluar.

"Iruka, bisa kau beritahu aku nomor Ino?"

_Mungkin, aku memang brengsek dan sering menyakitinya. Meski kadang aku berpikir bahwa dia lebih baik bersama orang lain, namun perasaanku tidak bisa berbohong—aku mencintai Sakura dan aku ingin memilikinya._

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

_**Okeee~~~ sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kalau banyak yang kurang 'sreg' sama ending di chapter 10 kemarin u,u dan saya juga minta maaf kalau endingnya terlalu cepat u,u tapi memang itu yang ada di otak saya, dan saya memang berencana bikin epilog ini dengan menggunakan sudut pandang Kakashi~ jadi… udah ketahuan kan gimana nasib Iruka? Dan kapan Kakashi jatuh cinta sama Sakura? Muehehehehe XD semoga ini endingnya nggak 'nggantung' ya XD **_

_**Oke… thanks to: chocochip86, uchiha lizzy, Irine Fressia Akina, dekdes, wowwoh. geegee, nogi nanase, Kumada Chiyu, Taskia Hatake46, kyuaiioe, Azuma Sarafine, anonim, cherryhime85, Sabaku No Dili, zeedezly. clalucindtha, Ly Melia, Hikaru Sora 14, Natha Nala, sakura uchiha stivani, Phanie0312**_


End file.
